A Drunken I Love You Can Change The World
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Hermione doesn't want Ron, Harry definately doesn't want Ginny oh what a fun hunt for Hermione' parents in Australia two of the golden trio are going to have, 100% Harmony Weasley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting in the stands of the quidditch pitch alone, she had been fighting with Ron again she knew that there was nothing different about that but she was beginning to see the wonderful Ron Weasley she thought he was, was all in fact a lie. She had kissed him once and now Molly was making wedding plans which Hermione didn't even think was a good idea the fact that you married your first boyfriend or girlfriend was ridiculous her mother and father had been in serious relationships before they had met each other her father had even been engaged to his childhood sweetheart but they had broke it off when he had wanted to go to dental school as she wasn't prepared to have a long distance marriage whilst she was doing some other course at a different university. Ironically this woman was her mother' friend and Hermione' godmother.

Anyway back to Ron she had told him that it was a spur of the moment kiss and that it didn't mean anything as she had just been so surprised he had cared about another living creature and not himself she had gone to kiss him on the cheek and he had orally assaulted her but she wasn't going to curse him before the biggest fight in the magical world in her life time.

It had been when she had been in the tent with Harry she had began to see through the facade that was Ron Weasley he didn't like Harry talking to Hermione alone let alone touching her after all Harry was Ginny' in Ron's eyes and Harry would see sense after Voldemort was dead and marry Ginny.

If only they knew Harry' boggart was now Ginny in a wedding dress telling him that she loved him. Hermione had seen it when they had ran into the boggart on the Horocrux hunt and Harry had sworn her to secrecy when she had finally recovered from crying with laughter.

Harry was currently sleeping, Professor McGonagall had put Harry and Hermione in the head' rooms claiming that they would have been the heads if they had returned, she however had told them they were not allowed to give anyone else the password to the rooms which meant that Harry and Hermione could not be blamed for it when Hermione and Harry both denied Ron and Ginny entrance into their rooms claiming if they where that mad about it they should take it up with McGonagall.

"Hey Mione," Harry said walking up to her and innocently wrapping his arms around her small waist tightly ever since they had near death experiences together they had been more open to touching each other in a friendly brother-sister way. Ron of course hadn't liked that when Hermione had placed her tired head on Harry' shoulder in the great hall whilst there was a press conference.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said not once thinking about telling him to remove or replace his hands as anyone with half a brain would be able to see that the way they were standing was innocent position.

"Have you seen Ron or Ginny?" Harry asked

"No why?" Hermione asked

"They have practically demanded I live with them at the burrow," Harry said "so I told them I was coming with you to Australia,"

"You did what?" Hermione asked with both surprise and hope in her voice she hadn't wanted to go to Australia alone but also she had wanted to go with Harry over Ron any day of the week.

"I am sorry," he said "I panicked and I was planning on telling you I would come with you if you wanted me to and they kind of pressured me into it."

"It is ok Harry," Hermione said "I know how they can be."

"So," Harry said "when are you going to tell me the truth?"

"Huh?" Hermione said and began biting her bottom lip knowing he couldn't see the action "I have no idea what you mean."

"I heard you and Ron arguing," Harry said rolling his eyes "do you want to tell me what is up?"

"He read too much from that kiss," Hermione said "I was going to kiss his cheek and he kind of,"

"Snogged you?" Harry said he had already guessed something like that had happened because as far as Harry knew Hermione had very little experience in kissing, Ron on the other hand for a large amount of 6th year had his tongue down Lavender' throat and even though Harry had no personal problem with Lavender he wasn't happy that Ron was using her to try and make a point to Hermione. Also when Ron had kissed Hermione or as Hermione saw it she was orally molested by Ron he was smirking at Harry at the same time almost gloating at the fact he was kissing Hermione and Harry wasn't.

"Yeah." Hermione said

"I know, I saw." Harry said with a neutral look on his face "if you want I can hit him?"

"No," A smiling Hermione said "it wouldn't do go with the future in laws."

"I would marry anyone other than Ginny," Harry said "even that Vane girl, the one that tried to give me a love potion."

"Oh Harry you don't mean that," Hermione said

"At least with her a know a repeat performance is possible," Harry said "I wouldn't put it past Ginny and Molly to try a love potion on me."

"Harry." Hermione said but then she decided against arguing with Harry as she herself thought that Harry was probably right and the Weasleys would try a love potion to pair Harry up with little Gin-Gin to keep her happy.

"So when do we go to Australia?" Harry asked

**A/N:** this story is a work in progress with my exams and work so I am proposing to anyone who wants to that they can write chapters for this story and PM me if they want and I will post them and give the writer full credit for what they have written just give me a PM if you are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry and Hermione woke up in the room of requirement with both of Harry's arms wrapped tightly around Hermione' waist and a rather large problem pressing into the young witches' lower back.

"I hope that is just your wand Mr Potter," she teased but was secretly glad Harry couldn't see her blush, they had slept in the room of requirement as when they had disillusioned themselves and went back to the head dorms and saw Ron and Ginny waiting for them on the floor of Gryffindor tower. So Hermione and Harry had turned and went to the room of requirement instead as they hadn't wanted to argue with the Weasley brood,

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said blushing also "I can't help it, it's hormones,"

Hermione was secretly happy at this as she didn't think that she would ever be pretty enough or even if possible beautiful at all for 'the' Harry Potter to have his body react in such a way before. After all she was just the bookish best friend she wasn't overly pretty like Cho or Ginny.

'Ginny' not that pretty," a voice in the back of her mind said "all of her boyfriends where her friends first and you don't know Molly or Ginny didn't use a potion on Harry and Harry fancied Cho because she was a good quidditch player at first because he had gone to watch her play.'

'Shut up' Hermione' rational voice said 'Harry is not going to look at you like that you heard what he said to Ron he sees you as a sister.'

'So let' do something to change his opinion of us," the other voice said and it became apparent this was the side of Hermione which could be called the Gryffindor side where as the rational side of Hermione was the Ravenclaw side. However as she jerked out of her reverie Harry was stood up and had put on yesterday' clothes with a breath freshening charm and changed the colour of his clothes to make them look different and Hermione did the same.

"You do know Mt Weasley is going to explode right?" Harry said with a grin "after all I was off all night with his girl,"

"Just say we weren't together," Hermione said simply "I will say I was talking to professor McGonagall and you could say that you were at Dumbledore' tomb you could simply say you disillusioned yourself so that no one could see you after all you restored the tomb yesterday."

Harry nodded at this, he knew that Hermione was right, the smart witch that she was, she was very rarely wrong in recent months, they both accepted that they were too trusting when they had gone to Godric' hollow and Hermione had also admitted she was too quick to dismiss what Professor Dumbledore had left her in his will as something that would not help them. However like always Dumbledore had proven them wrong, when they visited him in professor McGonagall's office they had asked him why they had been bequeathed the gifts instead of him simply giving them the gifts during the private lessons that himself and Harry had shared in Harry' 6th year.

"I always wanted you to have longer as children miss Granger." Albus had said "that was why I waited until Harry finished his fifth year until I told him the prophecy, I had been worried up until that point he was being used by the dark lord and it has only been since my death I have seen how Harry' relatives had treated him whilst he lived there, if I still had a body I would find the last Dementor and gladly give them over to it,"

They had been shocked by the old headmaster' statement but he then revealed he always wanted to protect his students especially Harry as he had been James' godfather and Lily' magical guardian once her parents had died in her fifth year but neither qualified him for the blood wards that were needed to look after Harry otherwise he would have gladly looked after Harry himself.

"I guess your right," Harry said to Hermione "and we are leaving for Australia soon aren't we?"

"This afternoon." Hermione said playing with the hem of her shirt "I was going to tell you it was so soon but I wanted to tell you alone and I didn't seem to get the right time to,"

"Its ok." Harry said hugging his best friend "now let' go and face Molly the fire breathing dragon,"

Hermione laughed as Harry walked down the stairs and as Harry entered the hall he threw up a shield to block the two stunners thrown his way as well as a cutting hex,

"Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall said "put that wand away before I force you to leave,"

"No," Ron said stubbornly "Harry stole MY girl."

"Your girl?" Hermione said "I am not your girl Ron Weasley and second of all even if I was your girl me and Harry have done nothing apart from walk into the hall together."

"Where were you last night then?" Ron asked Hermione then quickly turned to the headmistress and her eyes seemed asking for help.

"She was with me Mr Weasley," she said "she is considering coming back next year to repeat her 7th year or are you calling me a liar as well?" it wasn't actually a lie that Hermione was considering going back as she had already agreed to go back and had been awarded the title of head girl where as Harry had preliminarily accepted returning as head boy but Ginny and Ron where still trying to convince him to simply live off being the boy who lived.

"What about you Harry?" Molly said with her arms folded "where were you last night?"

Harry was going to say that he was at professor Dumbledore' grave when he was interrupted.

"He was with me," Professor Snape said from where he was sitting "we had many things we needed to discuss and still do not that it is any of your business."

A/N:

Surprise!

No like many authors I couldn't kill Snape he grows on you like the bad guy you love to hate and hate to love :D


	3. Chapter 3

The Weasley' accepted this and quickly sat down clearly leaving space for Harry by Ginny and room only for Hermione by Ron indicating that they didn't want the two to sit next to each other, however Harry and Hermione moved away from them with Hermione sitting between Minerva and Hagrid with Harry on the other side of Hagrid and with Snape on his other side,

"Thank you sir," he said as quietly as he could.

"Whatever for Potter?" Snape said without moving his lips "you got rid of the dark prick so now I can be myself and not have to have this veil of a pureblood supremacist I am a half blood like yourself, hell I lived in a muggle area as a child and my best friend until 5th year as a muggleborn student, your mother to be exact, also the redheads annoy me and even though you are very much like your father you are the lesser of two evils,"

Harry snorted at this which caused Hermione to look down the table to him with a confused look on her face which he shrugged off and wordlessly told her he would explain later.

"Now," Snape said "as to why I lied for you, anyone with half a brain and whose last name isn't Weasley can tell that miss Granger and the bottomless pit are less compatible than herself and a Slytherin, I picked a slytherin as he has the traits of one, loyal to himself, unwilling to sacrifice himself and quite frankly stupid, she on the other hand is smart, loyal to a fault to yourself which I cannot understand and she is willing to sacrifice herself for you Potter, so god help me if you mess it up I will kill you for the good of her as it would crush her to lose your friendship."

"If I didn't know any better sir," Harry said "I would think that you cared for her,"

"She reminds me of your mother in many ways," Snape said "muggleborn, which meant that she came into this world surprised that it existed and eagerly waiting to learn, shunned at first because of her background and her ability to unknowingly vastly outshine other students, falling for a quidditch player and being lumbered with his idiot friends one in particular who would betray him at the drop of a hat,"

"Then why did you treat her the way you did?" Harry asked

"If you were Voldemort," Snape said "and you had just come back to human form and your one spy in Hogwarts is being nice to muggleborns and half bloods what would you do? I don't need you to answer that Potter it was rhetorical he would have killed me."

A little later Harry and Hermione left the great hall with Minerva and Severus to go to the headmistress' office where they could speak in private,

"How did you survive sir?" Hermione asked him

"I expected Voldemort to feed me to Nagini rather than kill me himself," Snape said "there is a sleep potion that is almost like the draught of living death but allows the person who is put under to control how long they are asleep for and the one thing I was missing was snake venom so when he had Nagini bite me it triggered the poison and knocked me out, I woke up early morning and I snuck up to the castle and told Minerva the whole truth,"

"I was amazed that he was always on our side truly," Minerva said "I now understand why Albus always trusted him implicitly."

"Me also," Harry and Hermione said as he had shown Hermione, Snape' memories the night before in the room of requirement.

"Now what do you two plan to do now?" Snape asked

"We are going to Australia," Hermione said "I hid my parents there so that the death eaters' wouldn't come after them so Harry kindly offered to come with me to collect them,"

"What about Weasley?" Snape asked "is he not going with you? After all I didn't think he could function without you or you without him the amount of times you accepted him back."

"Severus control yourself," Minerva reprimanded him.

"No he is right," Harry said "it was only after this hunt that we realised how much that is right he always because of him that something happened, in first year he was the reason Hermione was in the bathroom when the troll came in and if we hadn't have gone looking for her she would have died."

"So you finally admit to that?" Snape said with a smile that was unexpected "like Miss Granger was cocky enough to believe because she read about trolls she could fight them, we knew you went to save her Harry, it is in your DNA, as I am sure you have been told many times by miss Granger,"

"Saving people thing," Hermione muttered to Harry which caused the four of them to smile,

"Come on I bet we should go and tell the Weasley' we are going." Hermione said and lead Harry out of the office,

"Do you think there will be trouble?" Severus asked

"With a Weasley involved?" Minerva said "most likely?"

"Are you going to help?" Severus asked

"By giving Harry an alibi?" Minerva asked "or stopping him from killing Mr Weasley."

"Alibi," Severus said with a grin "I thought you would know me by now Minerva," this caused the older witch to laugh as they followed the two younger students from the office,

When they arrived in the great hall they could see that Ron had been silenced whilst Molly was berating Harry and Hermione.

"Harry you will come to the burrow," the domineering matron snarled "and Hermione you can go and get your parents after we have sorted the wedding plans for you and Ron,"

Minerva then strode over and took Harry and Hermione away from Molly.

"Molly enough," she said "anyone could see that your son and miss Granger and your son are not suitable for each other and that miss Weasley obviously didn't love Mr Potter with the fact she was dating Michael Corner all of the last year."

"You bitch," Ginny shouted and pointed her wand at Minerva "Crucio."

Then the unexpected happened as Snape pushed Minerva out of the way and took the spell straight to the chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione quickly disarmed and stunned Ginny whilst Harry moved quickly and stood in front of the fallen Severus Snape twirling both his own repaired wand and the elder wand that he had taken from Draco Malfoy and seemed to be daring any Weasley to try him as he knew he would be able to take all of the Weasleys' in front of him in a magical fight, there was also the fact that him being now not only the boy who lived but the boy who won he had a large amount fear that he could in still in the Weasleys.

The aforementioned family quickly picked up their stunned daughter and left the great hall,

"Are you ok Severus?" Minerva asked worriedly helping the younger man to his feet,

"Next time I decide to do something like step in the way of an unforgivable?" he said "stop me before I do it."

Surprisingly that drew a laugh from Harry as the once moody, snarky and bullying head of slytherin house was very different now that he didn't have to live up to a certain way as he didn't have to worry about spies inside of Hogwarts giving away where his true allegiance lay.

"Really Severus," Minerva reprimanded him "you did something selfless and protected me from a curse that could have seriously hurt me I would expect you to take my genuine care for your welfare to be sincere and not try to brush off the bravery of what you did,"

Snape looked like he was going to argue with the headmistress but after the deathly stare that she gave him, he simply nodded indicating that the argument was over,

"Now if we could return to some form of sanity?" Minerva said "Miss Granger I spoke to Minister Shacklebolt this morning he told me that if you go to the ministry he will give you an international portkey to the Australian ministry to help you find your parents,"

"Thank you professor," Hermione said "I need to go to my home first though and make sure it is still standing and remove some of the spells I placed on your home also I need some other clothes than the ones I have got,"

She then turned to Harry and realised she hadn't told him that she planned to go home first and realised that he might not want to go on a round trip just to go and get her parents.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want Harry," Hermione said trying to hide the hope from her voice. She wanted Harry to go with her but she wouldn't force him to do so, also she just hoped that he would go with her just so that she would be able to have a friend with her on the trip as she had mistakenly believed that the two Weasley children where her friends however it seemed that they had their own intentions of what to do with her and Harry.

"I just have to check something first," Harry said and then turned to Minerva "did Remus and Tonks get to St Mungo's in time, did they survive?"

"Miss Tonks survived," Minerva said "she was subjected to a multitude of dark curses but she was able to survive, Mr Lupin however, was killed by Peter Pettigrew after he killed Fenrir Greybeck who was attacking Lavender Brown and managed to save the young lady,"

Harry then began openly crying and Hermione quickly pulled him into a hug, however no one saw that Severus Snape a man that had been scared of Remus Lupin for over 20 years had one small tear falling down his cheek, he didn't like Lupin because he was a marauder but he was also an ally and one of the few people that had been trusted with the truth of his loyalties and it was truly an angry slip of the tongue and a need to give the children of death eaters more reason to trust him that he told them that Remus was a werewolf.

"I want to visit Tonks," Harry said softly to Hermione and she knew of course he would want to see her as Remus was the closest thing that Harry had to a father save Sirius and he had been killed just like his parents had been by the traitorous Pettigrew, even though Lily and James had been killed by Voldemort it was still do to with Peter why they had died.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Hermione asked him and he shook his head,

"I need to do this myself," Harry said and then rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stop him from crying.

"So what?" Draco Malfoy said from where he stood "Potter lost his Weasel and his mangy werewolf on the same day? At least something good came from the fall of the dark lord,"

Harry moved towards his wand however Narcissa Malfoy did something unexpected and slapped her son across the face,

"That is my niece' husband I will have you know," Narcissa said coldly and walked away from her son and husband and walked towards Harry and put her hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her.

"I am sorry for your parents and their friends," she said "if you need me go to Gringotts and ask about the other black homes, I will be at one of those when you are ready to talk to me."

Harry was stunned at what he had just witnessed but he nodded and Narcissa walked out of the hall, then Harry was lead to a fireplace by Minerva and he flooed to St Mungo's.

"Can I help you young man?" a middle aged mediwitch asked him.

"I am looking for Nymphdora Tonks-Lupin?" Harry said "she hates her first name,"

"Ah," the witch said knowingly "yes we have met her, she has had be sedated, I am guessing her husband has died as she said she feels cold at the lack of the bond that she use to have?"

Harry nodded and was taken to Tonks' private room and she was envenerated.

"Harry," she said looking up at him with her eyes beginning to fill with tears again "Remus is dead isn't he? That is why I cannot feel him through the bond,"

"I am so sorry Tonks," Harry said stepping towards her and she sat up and pulled him into a bear hug whilst she cried and he rubbed her back to try and comfort her but he didn't know what she was going through as he had never lost someone he had been bonded to like Remus and Tonks had been.

"Did you kill him?" Tonks asked

"What?" Harry asked

"Did you kill Remus?" Tonks asked

"No," Harry said his green eyes filling with tears "of course I didn't, it was that rat bastard Pettigrew, we got him though, he is being held in a ministry cell,"

"Not good enough," Tonks said bitterly and Harry nodded "I blame him though, he killed Remus, Harry not you,"

An hour later Harry left the hospital with only one destination in mind,

**The ministry of magic**

Peter Pettigrew was currently sitting in a ministry holding cell with magic inhibiting bracelets on him preventing him from using magic and also from using his animagus form to escape.

"Visitor for you Pettigrew," an Auror said "stand up."

Peter did as he was told and was surprised to find Harry Potter and an Auror standing in front of him.

"Come to gloat Potter?" Peter asked

"No," Harry said "revenge."

"Oh?" Peter said "Ah I killed Remus, you couldn't kill me four years ago Harry what makes it so different this time?"

"I don't have to touch you," Harry said "Peter Nathaniel Pettigrew, I call into affect your life debt and you are to take this rope and hang yourself from your cell."

Peter tried to resist but his magic made him take the rope and hang himself whilst Harry and the Auror watched.

"Feel better Harry?" Tonks asked reverting back to her base form.

"A little," Harry admitted "do you want me to take you back to your parents?" Tonks nodded and Harry apparated himself and Tonks back to the Tonks house before floo calling Minerva for Hermione' address and then flooing to Hermione' home.

"Hello?" Harry said after he stood up and dusted himself down. He walked around Hermione' home he saw what a loving muggle household looked like, pictures of Hermione all around the house ranging from when she was a toddler to what must have been their skiing holiday in 5th year as Hermione didn't go on holiday anywhere after 5th year. He had been unable to find Hermione anywhere in the downstairs of the house, when he opened what he guessed was Hermione' room he was surprised to see Hermione half naked dancing to music,

"Sorry," he said quickly closing the door leaving both teens red faced but one very happy that her plan worked.

A/N:

Ok so do you want another person in the relationship with Harry and Hermione excluding Tonks as she will become more Harry' guardian than anything


	5. Chapter 5

"I am so sorry Mione," Harry said when the young witch came downstairs fully dressed 10 minutes later.

"It's ok Harry." Hermione said trying to look embarrassed but silently hated that morale streak that he had as many of the males at Hogwarts wouldn't have fled but more gone into the room with her and tried to cop a cheap feel of her breasts or force themselves on her but she knew that Harry wasn't like that. "after all you didn't know that I was doing what I was doing, plus I knew that you were coming over at some point I should have been dressed more sensibly,"

Harry relented knowing that Hermione would just continue to blame herself if he didn't stop her.

"So," Harry asked "cup of tea?"

"Ok." Hermione said and lead him into the kitchen before directing him to a chair and putting the kettle on "I have been thinking, my parents are safe, I was going to have a couple of days here alone, Kingsley said that the Australians are happy for me to go and pick my mum and dad up any time so would you like to stay here with me for a week or so? I understand if you don't."

"I would find that most enjoyable Hermione," Harry said with a grin, only Hermione was able to make him grin the way that she did after all she was the one that he secretly loved, however he had gone the first 11 years of his life without friends until the Hogwarts express and he had believed Ron was a friend only to be proven wrong time and time again, Hermione though had never doubted him or waivered in any way she had always been his best friend and it was that fear of losing her and her friendship that he hadn't told her how he had felt. He didn't want to lose her as his best friend as he didn't know what he would do without her, there was no doubt he loved her, the way she looked was one of the reasons as she was a beautiful young lady but also the fact she was loyal, smart, funny, brave, the way she chewed on her bottom lip when she was scared, the way she flicked strands of hair over her ear when she was reading and her wild untameable hair got in the way, her large deep brown eyes which he knew he had no problem getting lost in time and again.

Harry knew he could spend hours, days even explaining why he loved Hermione but he knew it would take him less than 10 minutes to tell himself why he should never tell her how he felt about her.

"I would love to Hermione," he said "it will give us some time to relax away from Hogwarts just me and you."

Hermione in her mind was doing a little dance at the fact she was getting to spend alone time with Harry that didn't involve hiding from a weird, crazy dark lord who wanted to kill Harry and also the annoying and rude Ron Weasley. From the first day that Hermione had met Ron Weasley she hadn't liked him but she had put up with him as she didn't want to lose her first real friend Harry. That was why she had put up with the insults, the way that Weasley had always put her down, the way that the Weasleys apart from Arthur and the twins looked down upon her because she was muggle born, she knew that the twins where the only Weasley children she could trust as she simply didn't know Bill and Charlie enough but from what she had seen of them they clearly too thought that Harry and princess Ginnykins where meant to be which was the same for her and Ron.

Arthur however seemed to be oblivious to his wife' manipulations for maybe he did know about them but he didn't want to get involved as he did seem like a pacifist as that was the only way that Hermione thought Molly would have gotten away with some of the things she had said to other people that where friends of Arthur's .

Now however she knew that she was getting time alone with Harry, time in which she didn't have to worry about Harry being fed love potions which she had suspected but never been able to prove the fact that Harry had been put under a love potion but also at the same time when Ron was around she always seemed to lose her nerve was unable to tell Harry how she felt as she knew or she had thought that if Ron had reacted badly to Hermione telling Harry that she loved him then she would therefore lose Harry as a friend as she had thought Harry had that sense of family he had been looking for with the Weasleys however it seemed that Harry was just as annoyed with Ron the annoying git as she had.

"So what do you plan to do today Hermione?" Harry asked

"I was just going to watch TV if that is ok Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded and they took their tea into the living room where Harry was greeted with a large amount of books but surprisingly they were muggle books, including romance books, science books which were obviously Hermione' and some science fiction books.

"Some things never change do they Mione?" Harry asked "you love all types of book with a passion."

Hermione blushed at that but she knew that Harry was not being mean to her, he was simply making the observation that she had a lot of books in her home.

"Well they aren't all mine Harry," she said "my mum likes old romance novels, the school books are mine as I read ahead for more of a challenge as I am a genius in the muggle world, I guess that was why I was so intent on being the best in the magical world even though I was muggle born I wanted to prove I was just as good, plus I like sci fi books, I particularly like the vampire diaries series, they appeal to me as they are magical it is about vampires,"

"I wasn't trying to be mean Hermione," Harry said "I was just amazed at the amount of books you have, so vampires huh? I bet that is interesting what is it about?"

"Well," Hermione began "its about these two brothers who are vampires, Damon and Stefan Salvatore who where sired by the same woman called Katherine and they both loved her, but she died and Damon blamed Stefan for her death and follows him around for years later messing up everything good Stefan has in his life, then Stefan goes to a place called Mystic falls where they grew up and he meets a girl that looks just like Katherine,"

"Wow," Harry said

"That is all I am telling you," Hermione said "if you want to know more you have to read the books Harry."

"Maybe I will just become really good at occulmency and read it from your mind," Harry said with a grin.

"You wouldn't go into my mind without asking me first," Hermione said "you are too noble for that."

"True," Harry said.

Soon they where asleep watching the TV in a seemingly innocent way with Harry stretched out along Hermione's couch with her lying next to him and his arm just wrapped around her protectively at the waist. However when the annoying rude idiot turned up through the fireplace he did what he always did and showed no tact what so ever.

"HARRY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" Ron shouted.

A/N:

I am yet to decide on if there will be another person in the H/HR ship I don't think there will be though, also as over 30 reviews were received for the last chapter I want to address some of the questions you raised.

Teddy exists in this story right now he is still with Andromeda as in HP and the deathly hallows which I enjoyed apart from the epilogue and Ron being accepted back no questions asked Remus believes Tonks is with her mother and Teddy at Andromeda' house but of course in the book Tonks fights and dies at Hogwarts,

Harry didn't use the life debt before Remus was killed because Harry was waiting for a chance to use Peter to their advantage sadly the chance never arose and even though Peter betrayed Lily and James at the time he was more open to Dumbledore' philosophy of second chances however fighting a war changed Harry and he decided to finally get revenge.

If this chapter has raised more questions or you simply want to know more about what has happened or will happen to characters just review or PM me and I will make a note to mention it in the next chapter.

Thanks

SW


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione quickly stood up and pointed her wand at Ron where as Harry slowly stood up from where he had been resting and even though he looked a lot more calm than Hermione did it was obvious he was pissed off about 1 being woken up and secondly about losing Hermione' warm soft body lying against him.

"What did you say?" Hermione said with a dangerously calm voice

"That he should get off of my girl," Ron said "I kissed you that means your my girl,"

"Harry has seen me with no clothes on," Hermione said like it was nothing but Harry found it hard to believe that Hermione was lying to Ron but then on the other hand, Ron had betrayed Harry and Hermione time and time again so it wasn't that hard to believe.

"What?" Ron said his anger rising "but he is Ginny' why would he want to see my girl naked?"

"One," Hermione said "I am not your girl, I am not your anything if I want Harry to see my naked, then Harry will see me naked, also Ginny and Harry broke up over a year ago so therefore if Harry wants to see me naked then neither you or your sister have nothing to say about it."

"Plus the fact that she is on her way to Azkaban," Harry said putting his head on Hermione' shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist protectively.

"No she isn't," Ron said "Percy spoke to the minister, it was just an accident, Ginny was angry that Professor McGonagall lied about her and it just slipped out, she didn't do it on purpose."

"We know that is a lie Weasley," Hermione said and then Harry realised something, Percy, the one Weasley with the one contact to the ministry that was trusted by many ministry employees had been accepted back into the Weasley fold and Harry wondered if himself and Hermione was why he had been accepted back into the fold as he could have some archaic law activated to make sure that Harry and Hermione ended up with Ron and Ginny and also to keep Ginny and any other Weasley out of Azkaban.

"Yeah," Harry added "now why don't you go and tell your sister I am never getting back with her in any way, shape or form and I am pretty sure that there was some magic involved with me getting with her the last time so unless you want me to go to St Mungo' and ask them I suggest you leave."

"Now Weasley." Hermione said when Ron had frozen in fear at the apparent thought of Harry realising that he didn't love Ginny as the Weasley' had wanted him to do ever since the Potter' had left Harry all of that wonderful money.

Ron who could be seen to be not the smartest person in the world, to be completely honest he was an idiot however he quickly made his way back to the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts. Then Hermione lead Harry back over to the couch and placed him in the position he had been sleeping in and then wrapped herself back into his arms and they both peacefully fell asleep in this position again.

A couple of hours later Harry woke up to the smell of food and Hermione absent from his arms. When he walked back into the kitchen he was greeted with a much more conservative Hermione. Before Ron had arrived Hermione had just been wearing a skirt and a strappy top that didn't have sleeves which had meant that Harry had been feeling the bare skin of her arms and backs of her legs as she had slept against him. When Harry woke up Hermione had gotten changed now appeared to have removed any chance of her bare skin touching Harry's as she wore long jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"You have gotten changed," Harry said before he could stop himself he hadn't wanted to cause an argument with Hermione and he didn't want to seem to be perverted about her lying against him with bare skin touching him

"I got cold," she said defensively but it was clear to see she had a slight red tinge to her cheeks over the fact that Harry had noticed that she had gotten changed as he always seemed to notice when she had a hair cut or if she did something different with herself, Ron however who claimed to like her didn't notice when there was anything different with her or if she was upset.

"So what is for dinner?" Harry asked and Hermione was glad of the conversation change.

"Chicken and chips," Hermione said "sorry we didn't have much in the house, cause no one has been here for a year and I put some of the food under stasis charms."

"Chicken and chips is fine Hermione," Harry said and she visibly relaxed "so long as it was cooked and edible I would eat anything you put in front of me."

Hermione then smiled but then vanished it and put on a look of fake shock and hurt.

"Are you saying that I cannot cook Mr Potter?" she asked with a playful smile on her face,

"Of course not Mione." Harry said with a grin "you cooked fine in the tent I merely meant after a year of living off of anything we could find anything cooked well would do,"

"I knew you were joking Harry," Hermione said "your life isn't controlled by food, you aren't him" it didn't take a rocket scientist to work out who Hermione meant by him but she was obviously too angry to call Ron by his name.

"Whilst we are talking about him." Harry said slowly "why did you lie to him, I didn't see you naked, I saw you in the process of getting dressed."

"It doesn't matter Harry," Hermione said "either way I am still not his."

'Damn' Hermione thought "I hate that damn noble streak of his that stopped him from having exploring hands whilst we slept I will have to break him of that soon.'

A/N:

It looks like Harry is in trouble but I guarantee he will enjoy every bit of it


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

This is an interlude of sorts as I am bringing in a new character to help Harry in a mentor/friend role seen as how I killed Remus.

Damon John Beck was the head Auror of the Australian ministry, he was also a former British hit wizard, he was only 23 years of age but he was integral in the creation of the Auror force in Australia. Damon was a muggle born wizard who had been sorted into Ravenclaw, at the time Voldemort had not long fallen the first time and there was a lot of hatred to muggleborn students still with a pureblood supremacy, however he had been friendly with most ravenclaw's with one Ravenclaw in particular being a good friend of his Nymphdora, don't call my Nymphdora Tonks had been his best friend throughout Hogwarts and they had joined the Auror force together in 1991 however where as Tonks had stuck around in the UK, Damon had quickly left jumping at the chance to form the Australian Auror force which had been decided was much needed with more magical people travelling to Australia.

When Damon arrived in Australia he was surprised by the fact that the Australian magical world seemed so much different to the British magical world, Britain which was bigoted and rude to it's citizens and bullied and victimised members of their own country on multiple occasions for example Albus Dumbledore to name but one person as he had been vilified after the war with Voldemort over the amount of magical people that had died during the campaign of Voldemort and they had blamed Dumbledore for the fact Voldemort had been allowed to get as powerful as he had been and also the fact that it was the infant Harry Potter who had beaten Voldemort and not the supposed great Albus Dumbledore.

Australia on the other hand was very different as Australia seemed to give their magical citizens a fairer shake in life as there was no prejudgements and also there were very little or none at all purebloods with the Australian magical world being made up of half bloods and a lot of first generation magic users which highlighted that without incestual breeding like there was in the UK purebloods would naturally die out with the need for 'purebloods' to breed with half bloods and muggleborn magic users to not only stop the chances of their children being inbred but also to bring diversity into the magical world.

Damon didn't have a lot of funding or a lot of man power which caused him to run a pretty tight ship, every magical person that travelled through Australia was catalogued by a spell put on all of the metal detectors in the airports and apparition points for the machines to take a magical signature scan of the person that walks through the machine if there was one.

In the past year the only interesting magical person who had been in Australia was a member of the golden trio so to speak, Hermione Granger who had travelled to Australia with her parents but left 2 days later alone and Damon had presumed that the young witch had brought her parents to Australia to hide them from the magical world after the supposed return of Lord Voldemort.

Damon had tried time and time again to get Tonks to come to Australia to live with him and join his Auror force so that she was safer especially after the triwizard tournament where Cedric Diggory had died and many claimed that the dark lord had returned. Damon had refused the invitation to return home to the UK to be part of minister Fudge' Auror force at the end of the 1995-1996 to fight Voldemort as Harry Potter had been able to prove that Voldemort had returned, the Australian government had been happy for Damon to return home to fight the dark lord but Fudge had spent a year of burying his head in the sand and Damon had no intention of going to help the pompous man the only thing he regretted about the fact he didn't return was that he didn't return when Tonks asked him to so that they could fight on the same side and he had been tempted to return to his best friend and secret crush since he was 14 but he knew that he couldn't return as he had let her down by leaving her the first time and would not be able to forgive himself if his return caused her death.

However he received another letter, a month later from Tonks telling him that she had married a man called Remus Lupin who she claimed she loved and that he was a good man who wouldn't leave her even though he was a werewolf, Damon could tell that was a shot at himself and he had thrown himself into his work but at the same time had received the daily prophet from England daily to scour the arrested and deceased pages to make sure that Tonks' name remained off of both pages to make sure that she was safe as he knew if and only if she was in trouble he would return to the UK.

Damon woke up in his Sydney flat with an owl outside of his window with the daily prophet again, 36 missed calls on his answer phone and 2 bottles of vodka on his bed side table which had been his only comfort since he had learnt that Tonks had married and she was lost to him forever.

The prophet' headline screamed 'Harry Potter: the boy who won. Damon skipped over the pages talking about the fighting only wanting to see one name still around and off of the dead pages to ensure that Tonks was still alive as even though she wasn't his anymore he knew that he still loved her and there was no changing that.

When he arrived at the deceased pages he felt a large amount of remorse for Tonks as Remus had died but he also knew that it was time for him to return to the UK as for the first time in a long time. His Dora needed him.

A/N 2:

Ok so should Damon just been Tonks' friend or should they date and should Tonks go to Australia with Harry and Mione and meet Damon there or should he come home and meet her in the UK?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this chapter is more Tonks centred and so is the next one but there is still H/Hr goodness in the next 1

"I am going to see Tonks and Teddy," Harry said "I know we are going to Australia this afternoon but can I invite them?"

"I was going to suggest it," Hermione said "just because she just lost Remus and also the trip might do her some good,"

"Ok," Harry said and then hugged Hermione.

"What is that for?" Hermione asked confused.

"You know how much Tonks and Remus meant to me," Harry said "and how much Tonks and Teddy still mean to me the fact that you are letting them come with us to find your parents' means a lot to me Hermione."

Hermione wasn't sure if Harry was being serious or not but she accepted the hug anyway.

"We have to fly is the only thing." Hermione said "it is the way that the Australian magical world is, they prefer to know who is coming into their country it is so they know if there is someone that should be in Azkaban,"

"That is a good idea," Harry said "I think I will mention it to Shack about having something like that over here,"

"I already did," Hermione admitted with a slightly pink tinge to her cheeks "I will floo call Shack and tell him we may need more tickets for Teddy and Tonks,"

"Ok," Harry said "I will go and ask her."

When Harry apparated to the Tonks home he was greeted with a sombre atmosphere with Tonks lying on the couch with little Teddy Lupin in her arms who was trying to make his mother smile with his hair changing from colour to colour whilst Tonks' facial expression didn't change.

"Hey Tonks," Harry said softly walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder "I see Teddy picked up on your abilities huh?"

"Hey Harry," she said back and a big grin instantly appeared on her face which he knew was fake "yeah Teddy is a metamorph like me we think he wont be a werewolf since Remus is ..." Harry quickly pulled Tonks into a hug when he saw her tear up

"I am sorry Tonks," Harry said

"It's still not your fault Harry," Tonks said stubbornly "any way what are you doing here I thought you were going with Hermione to Australia you better not have turned her down to come checking up on me Potter,"

"She is talking to Shack," Harry said "we want you to come with us, you and Teddy,"

"Why?" Tonks asked her question was surprising but Harry didn't know all of what was going on in Tonks' head right now so he decided to humour her.

"We thought you could do with the break right now," Harry said "I am betting you wouldn't want to go back to your flat or to Grimauld place so we thought you and Teddy could come with us and that way you get a break but also some time away from Britain where you are always going to have people saying how sorry they are right now,"

Tonks was stunned in silence her mother had told her that there would be people that truly cared for her but for some reason she had never thought that Harry and Hermione where those people as she had always considered Harry just someone she protected because of her job and Hermione was his friend but the fact that the person who connected them first Sirius and then Remus had died yet they still wanted her to be in their lives moved Tonks as she hadn't expected it but was grateful for it.

However when she thought about Australia she thought of Damon and how scathing and horrible her last letter had been to him how she had told him that she was marrying Remus and that they loved each other and he would never leave her. However Damon hadn't been hers to lose, she was just a friend, granted he was a totally hot friend but just a friend in the end, they hadn't dated like many had predicted they would have, she had always regretted not going to Australia with him especially when the war had broken out but she wasn't a coward and she stood and she fought even though Remus had died no one could doubt his loyalty and his heart and the same could be said for Tonks they had done everything it had took to try and help Harry.

"Ok," Tonks said deciding that it was time to face Damon after the first time in over 5 years they would be in the same country, she knew that it would be hard on the pair of them after all it wasn't like they had kept in touch with each other they had very much done the exact opposite and avoided each other apart from Tonks' letter which had hurt Damon more than he would ever admit.

Soon Tonks, Teddy, Harry and Hermione were all on a plane to Brisbane airport, Kingsley had contacted the Australian minister and told him personally that the boy who won was coming to Australia and Damon was taken off of security of the Sydney school of magic to transport the Potter party to find the Granger parents, Damon had wanted to decline instantly having no intention of following Harry Potter around Australia until he learnt that Tonks was coming to Australia then he instantly jumped at the chance.

When Tonks arrived she scanned the people packed room for Damon and then realised that she would no longer know what he looked like but she needn't have worried as he only looked older than what he had done in their first year of Auror school. He was 6'6 tall and was a muscular, powerfully built man, he had short brown hair with warm blue eyes which she had seen change into the eyes of a killer time and time again and then she saw his grin, the cheeky playful grin that had won her heart in her first year. Then as Harry was currently holding Teddy walked over and pulled her best friend into a tight hug,

For Damon everything was right in the world, he had his Dora back.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here?" Tonks asked when they broke apart.

"I am your guide," Damon said "to help you try and fine miss Granger' parents, who is this little guy."

"He is Teddy." Tonks said "my son,"

"Oh," Damon said "I read about Remus by the way, I am sorry,"

Soon after that Damon had taken Tonks to look around the Australian ministry and also to procure a vehicle for them for the time which Harry, Hermione and Tonks where in Australia for which left Harry in charge of his little godson, thankfully Hermione who had a few younger cousins knew what to do with an infant and knew things like how to hold baby Teddy.

"You are a natural with him," Harry said as Hermione held little Teddy in her arms, supporting his head properly as she fed him from the bottle that Tonks had left with them for Teddy, "you will make a good mother one day Mione,"

"Is that an offer Harry?" Hermione asked with her eyes not leaving Teddy but she knew that Harry was blushing bright red and was stammering towards an answer which surprised her, had she really been that strict in the past that she was able to surprise him with such a simple comment as that, on reflection of their time at Hogwarts Hermione could admit that it was probably true that she was too strict, she had the feeling that Ron didn't even realise that she was a girl until she was a 4th year as she was slightly a late bloomer in a sense as she didn't become overtly girly like Lavender and Parvarti, Hermione didn't have a problem with either girl to be honest apart from when Lavender had dated Ron.

However Hermione now knew that she wouldn't date Ron even if he was the last man on the planet, he was rude, mean and the way that he spoke to her was out of order, even though she had put up with it there had been many different reasons why she had put up with it, she had not wanted to lose Harry' friendship which she feared would happen if she distanced herself from Ron, also there was the time that she was stupid enough to believe that she wanted to be with Ron but that one horrible kiss during the battle was enough to make her realise that they would never be good for each other as they wanted different things.

He wanted any girl who was good looking and had big boobs and preferably no brains so that he could get her to do what he wanted without questioning him, which made Hermione think if Ron was planning on giving her a potion or a spell to make her be easier to control as it was well known she was very opinionated and would not be good for Ron as it would be the opposite would mean that Hermione would be able to get Ron to do what she wanted to do.

However Hermione had recently realised that she wanted no one other than Harry. One of the reasons why Hermione liked Harry was kind of in a way why Ginny liked Harry, it was because he was THE Harry Potter because Hermione knew Harry better than anyone else so she had seen both sides of him, she had seen him as the brave wizard that had fought dragons and death eaters, on the other side of that is that Harry was also a teenage boy also, the fact that Harry had gotten nervous when he had wanted to date Cho, even though Hermione hadn't wanted to date Harry in their fourth year she had wanted Harry to be happy and had tried to help him.

However the fact that Harry was a kind, brave man that Hermione had started to fall for around her 5th year when Cho had suggested that something was going on with Harry and Hermione when there wasn't but it had put the idea of potentially dating Harry, their friendship had become strained in their 6th year over that stupid book, luckily Harry and Hermione had been able to correct this problem whilst they where on the Horocrux hunt.

"Not right now," Harry said back which caught Hermione off guard normally he had been taking her comments and blushing however this time he seemed to be more confident with his response.

"Ok," Hermione said "right you can burp Teddy I am going to get changed,"

Then she handed Teddy over to Harry who took the baby willingly and Teddy' hair became like Harry's black and unmanageable he was the only person whose hair Teddy had copied, Tonks presumed it was to do with the fact that Harry was his godfather and also the first male other than Remus that he had seen since he was born.

"What do you think Ted?" Harry asked "should me and your aunt Hermione have babies together?"

Teddy smiled at this which caused Harry to smile, after all the young child was the exact thing that Harry had needed after the war, Teddy' innocence was infectious the way in which his whole world was just simply eat, sleep and be passed around his family was so basic but he took attention away from the war in a sense as even though they were hurting they also had to look after Teddy and make sure that nothing happened to him.

Hermione came down ten minutes later fully dressed.

"Tonks left a message on the kitchen table" she said "they are going to be a little longer than expected Damon recommends some of the little restaurants round the corner for us to go and eat before we meet them."

"Ok," Harry said handing Teddy back to Hermione "let me go and get my shoes,"

10 minutes later Harry and Hermione were sitting outside in the sun with Teddy in a high chair, Harry had been drinking beer much to Hermione' chagrin where as she had gotten coke. It was amazing to them how many people told them how much they looked like a lovely family until they looked at Teddy, he had changed his appearance to look like Harry and Hermione, having Harry' black unruly and untameable hair and Hermione' chocolate brown eyes.

"Little monkey," Harry said when the last person left the table

"I bet we will have to get use to him doing that." Hermione said with a smirk and then was surprised to see their waiter come over to them.

"Excuse me madam." The man said "there is a member of the British ministry at the floo for you,"

Hermione presuming that it was Kingsley stood up and followed the man. However when she reached the floo place she was greeted by Ron and Percy Weasley.

"Hi Hermione," Ron said "you are leaving with us, now,"

"No I am not," Hermione said and pulled out her wand.

"Yes you are," Percy said "we need you in for questioning for the investigation of putting Harry James Potter under a multitude of loyalty and love potions."

"Yeah right," Hermione said "maybe you should look closer to home on that one Percy, like your little slut of a sister,"

Hermione knew that the two torture curses where coming at her and ducked out of the way before running away from them and out into the open and more specifically closer to Harry. As soon as he saw Hermione running Harry stood and pulled his wand out and as Percy and Ron came in view he quickly fired off a stunner catching Ron in the chest but Percy dodged the one aimed at his head.

"You just attacked a ministry official I will have your wand and bitch for this Potter you are no better than anyone else from this convict colony," Percy said snidely but as he raised his wand to curse them both a strong arm grabbed his wrist and he turned around to see Damon and Tonks standing there with Damon holding his arm.

"On behalf of the convict colony and their ministry," Damon said causing Percy to blanch "I suggest you leave,"

Percy however made the mistake of enervating Ron who dove at Hermione who had a waiting Harry in front of her and he punched Ron clear on the jaw knocking him out.

"Ow," Harry said shaking his hand a couple of times "I knew his head was hard I didn't think it was that hard."

Then Damon bound both Weasley' and sent them back through the floo.

"Right," he said turning to Hermione "let' go and get your parents."

A/N:

I have nothing against Australia as it is a lovely country I wish to visit however it being a convict colony would be something a racist bigot like Percy would feel justified in saying.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione and Tonks where currently in the back of the ministry car that they had been given with Teddy in a carrier in between them with Damon and Harry in the front of the car with Damon driving it, they where currently driving a magically altered red Audi Quattro which Damon had purchased himself, however unlike when Mr Weasley had done it all the modifications to the car where all legal as it didn't fly but it cast a glamour on the car to make it seem like a normal Audi Quattro when in the same sentence it was well known in the ministry that it wasn't. The car could reach a speed of over 300 mph which he wouldn't even think about trying with Teddy in the car because of the fact that Tonks would skin him alive if anything happened to the infant. Also the car was charmed to expand to Damon' will on how many people where getting into the car.

"So those two idiots will be dealt with later," Damon said "when I get back to the ministry building if they aren't in a holding cell I will be killing my Auror force, the fact that I wasn't alerted to more magical people entering the country breaks the chain of command as I am to be told when anyone magical comes into the country even if Dumbledore came here I would know, hell when he did come I knew,"

"When did Dumbledore come?" Tonks asked

"Erm 1993." Damon said after thinking about it for a minute or two "the Hogwarts board removed him because there was a string of attacks at the school and the Australian minister invited him because I was being honoured as the first British wizard to become a head of department whilst working in another, I was a hitwizard and an Auror at the time."

"I am thinking of joining the aurors," Hermione said surprising everyone.

"I thought you wanted to do something about magical creature rights," Harry said trying to hide the surprise from his voice.

"Oh I do Harry," Hermione said truthfully "but what you have to think is that magical Britain is backward and bigoted, I could be dead before the rule changes I want to see happen where as if I was an Auror I would be able to be making an instant difference to the world by taking dangerous wizards off of the streets."

"It is an honourable career," Tonks put in "either of your choices are Hermione but you never know the magical world could change now that Voldemort is gone, all of his little death eaters now no longer have their master to cower behind when they have someone challenge them and plus my aunt Bella is dead as well so that means that the death eaters are more likely to be challenged now."

Hermione seemed to really be thinking about what Tonks had said but also if Hermione was an Auror she thought that would make her be able to be closer to Harry which was what she wanted. 'I guess it will be something I will have to consider again' Hermione thought to herself as she had not really thought of where she fit in, especially in the magical world but in the magical world she hadn't care where she was so long as she was with Harry.

"What about you Harry?" Damon asked "will we have the potential pleasure of you joining the Auror force in a couple of years? Hell I would take you on right now if all of these rumours that had been said about you where right."

"Like what?" Harry asked

"That you killed a basilisk in your second year," Damon said "that you fought off 100 Dementors in your third year, that you fought a nesting mother Hungarian horntail in your fourth year,"

"Yes, Yes and Yes," Harry said with a slight smirk on his face as a look of awe and surprise appeared on Damon's face.

"How would you like to be my second in command?" Damon said and Harry wasn't sure if he was being serious or joking.

"I haven't even finished school yet," Harry said

"You weren't even halfway through school and you had fought basilisks and Dementors," Damon pointed out "breaking up drunken bar fights in Sydney on a weekend should be easy for you there is the occasional theft or murder"

"You are being serious? Harry asked "this isn't a joke or a trick?"

"I don't trick people I respect," Damon said "and I rarely joke in anyway shape or form you can ask Dora I am a very straight shooting individual Harry and there are only two wizards I respect as much as you because of your accomplishments and one witch, sadly both men have passed on to the next great adventure and the witch is currently sitting in the back of this car."

"Tonks," Harry asked pretty much knowing the answer and Damon nodded confirming it.

"This is the house," Damon said stopping the car and then his phone rang "I have to take this, its the office you guys go in I will follow you when I am done,"

Hermione nodded and got out of the car and then took Teddy as Tonks got out.

"Hello?" Damon said into the phone.

"Hey Damon it's Sam." His deputy officer Sam Hunt said "we got your little delivery, sadly the older one tried resisting arrest and I had to hit him and the minister wants you in here as they are shouting for my superior,"

"On my way Sammy," Damon said "for the record why did you hit him?"

"He called you a miscreant that should be arrested on behalf of not knowing your betters," Sam said laughing down the phone.

"And they want me back?" Damon said "do me a favour and call St Bernard' morgue they may have a new patient checking in for a autopsy in about 30 minutes.

Sam laughed and hung up and Damon began driving back

**In the house**

Hermione knocked on the door and her mother opened the door and was surprised to be pulled into a hug,

"Hermione," her mother said pulling her into a deep hug and her body wracked with sobs "Dan come here it's Hermione.

Then a tall slim man ran from the kitchen and pulled his daughter into a hug all three Granger' where crying now,

"Why do you remember?" Hermione asked "I put a memory charm on you both."

"A man turned up a couple of hours ago," Emma said "tall, he had blonde hair, he called himself Sam something, he was part of the Australian Auror force, he had come looking for us and removed the charm you placed on us and explained the war to us and why you did what you did."

"So are you mad?" Hermione asked hoping that her parents would understand why she had done what she had done.

"No we aren't mad," Emma said "war can make people do things for the people they love so that they can protect them and wanting to do something for someone can have you do things you wouldn't normally do like a boy for instance Hermione Jean." Hermione blushed at this as she didn't expect her crush on Harry to be found out by anyone let alone her mother.

"Come in," Dan Granger said moving out of the way for Tonks and Harry to step in.

"I think you should introduce us to your friends Hermione." Emma Granger said

"This is Tonks and her son Teddy." Hermione said "and this is my best friend in the whole world Harry Potter,"

"So this is the boy that you send us away for?" Dan asked and Harry looked down he didn't want to cause problems between Hermione and her parents and she had hidden them for their own protection and had nothing to do with Harry but he knew better than to argue with him.

"Yes sir," Harry said

"I hope you realise how much of a loyal friend my daughter is Harry," Dan Granger said "before she met you I thought the only thing she would protect as much as she has you would be one of the books that my mother left her when she passed." Hermione blushed again as her parents embarrassed her, why did her father have to bring up that she didn't have many friends before Hogwarts? She didn't understand why he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Oh I do sir," Harry said truthfully "I feel the same way about her, I would protect her with my life,"

"I am glad to hear that Harry," Dan Granger said "I approve."

"Of what daddy?" Hermione asked

"Of your engagement to Harry," Dan Granger said confused "that is why you are here isn't it? To ask our permission?"

Harry did the only thing that seemed reasonable to his brain at the time he passed out because the saviour of the magical world didn't faint, with Hermione right behind him.

**Damon**

Damon entered the Auror offices to see Sam sitting waiting for him with the minister of magic and sometime muggle actor Simon Baker.

"Hey Si," Damon said shaking his boss' extended hand "sorry I was taking Harry and Hermione to the Granger' the motorway was murder sir,"

"It is quite alright Damon," Simon said "it gave us more time to hold those two in a cell to let the panic build in them."

"I knew that there was reason I liked you Si," Damon said "you would have been a Slytherin if you were in Hogwarts, that is sneaky,"

"I didn't think that it was a bad thing?" Simon said with a grin "no politician is squeaky clean."

"Right so what can we nail these guys with?" Damon asked

"Over here?" Simon said "attacking a foreign guest, using an unforgiveable and inciting racial hatred, the British want the younger one themselves though in accordance of something to do with love potions."

"Ok," Damon said "can I go and scare them and see if I can get a confession?"

"That is why you are the best in the job Damon." Simon said "the wand has to stay out here though," Damon smirked and handed his wand over to his boss and entered the room.

"You do know he can do wandless magic right sir?" Sam asked his boss,

"I have his wand," Simon said with a grin "therefore no wand signature, I have worked with Damon for 6 years whilst he has been cutting corners and beating the crap out of the worst scum in Australia who do you think has had his back in that time?"

Damon went in the room and slammed the door alerting both Weasley' to his presence.

"How did you get in here?" Percy said "this is a ministry building."

"Yeah this is an Australian ministry holding cell," Damon said "oh I forgot you don't know who I am head Auror and hitwizard Damon John Beck nice to meet you."

Percy then knew that they were screwed as they were on the other side of the world to the one person he feared more than anyone in the world, his mother but Damon seemed like Molly Weasley wouldn't scare him at all. Ron on the other hand wasn't nearly as intelligent as his former head boy of a brother.

"Let us out then," Ron said snapping his fingers at Damon.

"Why would I do that?" Damon asked mentally suppressing the urge to snap the hand off and shove down Weasley' throat,

"Well I am a war hero," Ron said "I demand respect,"

"How many did you kill Weasley?" Damon said "you were a scared child who hid behind his mother' skirt the whole fight, as far as I knew you were at home with spattergroit."

Then Ron did the stupidest thing imaginable and he leant across the table and slapped the Auror across the face expecting Damon to be hurt.

"Sam," Damon said knocking on the door "get the older Weasley out of here and tell Si call 000"

"Yes boss," Sam said leading Percy out and closing the door and then Damon put the chair underneath the door handle jamming it making sure no one could get in or out.

"Showtime," Damon said and Ron gulped.

Damon picked Ron up by the scruff of his robes and threw him onto the interview steel table causing Ron to grunt in pain and Damon began punching Ron in the face quickly breaking his nose and continued to rain down blows to Ron' face breaking his cheekbones and both jaws.

Then the chair was banished from the door and Simon walked back into the room.

"You done Ace?" he asked

"Nearly," Damon said pulling Ron to his feet and handing him to Simon "hold him a sec,"

Damon took a run up to deliver an earth shattering punt to Ron' balls which Simon stepped away from and closed his eyes and turned away as he saw the run up.

"Done now?" Simon asked and Damon grinned and left the room.

"Jesus," Simon said looking down on the beaten Weasley "not bad for a convict colony hey Weasley?"

A/N: Let me know if you think you know where the car is from on TV and hopefully that is something you have been waitng for apart from Ron fans of course


	11. Chapter 11: AN and Poll

Ok poll time

Should Harry return to England?

Who should the new DADA be if he does return

Finally which Weasley should confront our golden couple next?


	12. Chapter 12

**Damon**

"So what now Si?" Damon asked "I mean both Weasleys have been returned, am I still on Potter duty until they leave?"

"Like you don't mind ace," Simon said "after all you offered to take the job rather than sitting at in your office every day and don't think I didn't notice that the vodka bottles are gone so whatever caused that I want to shake it' hand."

"I am talking to Dora again." Damon said "6 years of not seeing her can be fixed with a couple of hours walking around this place talking to her,"

"Are you going to go back to the UK with them?" Simon said "you said you were thinking about going back during the war? Are you ever going to home?"

"Do you want me to give the rest of the force someone to catch?" Damon teased his boss and friend "truthfully Si I don't know what they are doing yet let alone myself, I think I may go home though I mean I haven't seen my parents in 6 years I don't even know if they are alive."

Simon seemed to accept this as Damon had been distant from his parents since he finished Hogwarts and when he had told them he was going to Australia they didn't seem impressed with the idea but they didn't say anything about it as their eldest son was very opinionated and he did what he wanted to do.

"Ok." Simon said "but don't be a stranger ok Damon? I mean you were the best member of the ministry I ever had you were pretty much the one guy I knew I would be able to trust which is why I offered you the chance to be my second in command time and time again and you turned me down time after time."

"You don't want to give me that much authority Si," Damon said with a grin "imagine all the trouble I would cause with it."

Then he walked away from his best friend who feigned a shudder at the thought of Damon in power more than head of the aurors the truth be told Damon was one of the few men the seemed never to have the right mentality to go dark after all he had spent 6 years on the light and he done everything in his power to protect Australia so it didn't look like he was going to change his mind any time soon.

**Granger household**

"What happened?" Harry said groggily as he woke up and got to his feet,

"You fainted." Hermione teased from where she sat, "daddy told you he approved of you marrying me and you fainted,"

"So did you Hermione Jean," Emma Granger said coming to the defence of the blushing teenage by

"I honestly misread the situation," Dan Granger said raising both hands in defence "after all this is the first time in a long time that we have seen you Harry I think it was the end of your first or second year when you all got off of the train."

"It's ok," Harry said "but erm, me and Hermione aren't getting married Mr Granger we are just good friends,"

Tonks saw the flash of disappointment on the young witches' face and knew that she liked Harry which caused Tonks to smirk as she knew that she would be able to either help Hermione or tease her mercilessly she wasn't sure yet which she would do.

Then there was a pop and Damon arrived back with the car and Harry happy for a reason to escape went to open the door for the man and talk to him.

"I take it that Harry doesn't know how you feel for him then sweetheart?" Emma Granger asked her daughter who shook her head. "Never mind dear men just take longer with that sort of thing."

Dan Granger ignored the comment and smiled at his daughter.

"Think of it as a guarantee dear," Dan told his daughter "when Harry realises that what you feel for him is the same as how he feels for you and you want to get married you have our permission the Weasley boy who we have met would have been killed on sight every time he came to ask."

A little bit later, Harry and Hermione had agreed that they wanted to return with the Granger' as there were a few things that they needed to sort out and also Hermione had said that she wanted to finish off her Hogwarts education and she would not be made to flee like she had done something wrong when she hadn't. Harry had the similar mentality they had both been accused of things that they hadn't done yet no one seemed to care that they were wrong in what they had been presuming about Harry and Hermione.

Damon had agreed to go back to England with them and Harry had offered him a place to live in Grimauld place and offered the same privilege to Hermione and Tonks claiming that Grimauld place could be the only place that the Weasleys couldn't get in since Harry had replaced the fidelius charm on the house and had allowed Kreacher to place house elf magic on the house to prevent anyone from entering the house without Harry' permission.

They had then gone back to Damon' flat to spent their last night in Australia celebrating and having fun together, Damon had shown them some of the good TV programmes that there were in Australia in the muggle and magical world as the magical Australian world had found a way to get technology to work, Damon didn't know how it worked but he wasn't going to question it if he was being honest. Damon had cooked a very nice pizza which Tonks guessed was conjured or apparated in from a pizza chain as when he had lived in England Damon could barely make toast let alone a pizza.

Tonks was currently trying to get Teddy asleep in Damon' room as Damon had put Teddy' cot in his room where Tonks was staying and Damon had told her that he would sleep on the couch and no matter how much she tried to tell him they could get a hotel he became more stubborn in telling her she was staying.

"Can't get him to sleep huh?" Damon said from the door way

"Remus use to sing to him," Dora said rubbing the bridge of her nose "he hasn't had a good night' sleep since Remus died."

"I can give it a go." Damon said "singing to him I mean I use to be quite good,"

"Ok," Tonks said and Damon conjured an acoustic guitar seemingly out of nowhere.

"Like you happened to have that readymade," Tonks said with a grin.

"Aren't you leaving?" Damon asked

"No I want to hear this," Tonks said with a grin

"Ok," Damon said and then cleared his throat.

'My mama told me when I was young

Said sit beside me my only son

And listen closely to what I say

And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day

Oh, yeah it will

Oh, take your time, don't live too fast

Troubles will come and they will pass

You'll find a woman and you'll find love

And don't forget that there is a someone up above

And be a simple kind of man

And be something you'll love and understand

Baby be a simple kind of man

Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?

Then you can

Don't get your lust from the rich man's gold

All that you need now is in your soul

And you can do this, oh baby if you try

All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied

And be a simple kind of man

And be something you'll love and understand

Baby be a simple kind of man

Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?

If you can

Oh, don't you worry, you'll find yourself

Follow your heart and nothing else

And you can do this, oh baby if you try

All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied

And be a simple kind of man

Be something you'll love and understand

Baby be a simple kind of man

Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?

So baby be a simple, be a simple man

Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?'

Tonks then looked down at Teddy and saw that her son was asleep.

"That was incredible," Tonks said looking at Damon "I mean I didn't think that you would be that good,"

"Truthfully," Damon said with a grin "I didn't think I would be that good I haven't had much to sing about or be happy about recently."

"Thank you," Tonks said and hugged her friend and then Damon nodded and left the room with his guitar over his left shoulder.

**Harry and Hermione**

Harry and Hermione had agreed to share the spare room even though there was only one bed but Hermione had conjured a camp bed for her to sleep in only for her to come back from doing her teeth to find Harry lying underneath the covers of the camp bed. Luckily they had done it earlier in the night as right now both where heavily drunk compared to Tonks and Damon as neither had drunk muggle alcohol before where as Damon had pretty much lived on vodka for the past year, vodka induced sleep had made sure that he had been able to work, Tonks had drank a large amount of alcohol in her life especially after Remus died.

"Sorry Mione," he said "looks like you will have to take the nice warm bed over there."

"Looks like." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes but she was touched by the fact that Harry would take the not as good bed so that she would be able to have the better bed.

"Night Harry," Hermione slurred "I love you."

"I love you Hermione," Harry slurred back and they both passed out, neither of them saw the golden light that consumed them both.

Meanwhile at the ministry of magic another soul bond was added to the book of the bonded.

A/N:

Sorry for adding the song but I thought it fit in well with the chapter plus I love the song


	13. Chapter 13

Damon was the first to wake up when he heard a tapping on the front door. He staggered to his feet and opened the door and was greeted by the blurry blonde form of Sam Hunt.

"Si said you were leaving." Sam said revealing why he was turning up "to go back to the UK, I just wanted to come and say bye."

"Can you wait until I am sober at least," Damon said with a smirk and then wandlessly sobered himself "there done, I will miss you two Sammy but I gotta go home, I mean I have been out here a couple of years now but I am done running from my past, I moved because I couldn't tell her I loved her, now she needs me just as much as I needed her and I am not going to let her down."

"She doesn't know how lucky she is boss," Sam said with a grin as he turned to leave "to have someone like you looking out for her, I hope she realises how you truly feel about her one day sir, as for me I am going to carry on what you have been doing here and extend it by making this country even better, try not to kill too many of the magical people in the UK ok boss?"

"I'll try kid," Damon said with a grin.

"See ya ace," Sam said with a grin and left his former boss standing in his doorway. Damon had taken Sam Hunt under his wing 3 years ago when Sam had joined the Auror force, now little Sammy was taking over and spreading his wings in terms of flying on his own rather than having big bad Damon watching his back. This made Damon laugh the younger man had never needed him but always wanted him there just in case he was needed, hell the whole of the ministry had wanted Damon around as much as he had let them and now they would be so screwed without him and Simon knew that but they knew that Damon had to go home at some point it just sucked for all of them involved.

Damon turned and went back inside to see Harry staggering out of the spare bedroom.

"Food in the kitchen," Damon said "toilet across from the kitchen and there may be something for your head in there if you don't think you can do the spell right now."

"Piss off," Harry moaned which caused Damon to smirk, then he walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it "up and out Dora I need clothes right now."

As there was no answer he opened the door to find Dora passed out with Teddy awake next to her cooing and trying to get her attention and wake her. Damon smirked at this Dora had always been a heavy sleeper and he moved over and picked Teddy up who instantly stopped making noise and looked intently at Damon, and instantly copied Damon' blue eyes which caused Damon to chuckle as he took the baby and placed him back on the bed and opened one of his wardrobe doors to pick a shirt.

Finding an old shirt in the bottom of his wardrobe which he guessed he had just thrown in there after a mission which was covered in sweat and blood he smirked and wandlessly placed in Tonks' face knowing it would piss her off when she woke up. Then he turned and put on an AC/DC thunderstruck T shirt and a pair of blue jeans before picking Teddy up and taking him into the living room where Harry was sitting.

"Tonks still asleep?" Harry asked

"Out cold more like," Damon said with a grin "never give her enough tiger beer to take down a small farm animal was what we learnt in Auror training specially if she wakes up too early then she is pissy and you don't want to know her when she is pissy she is likely to rip your head off,"

"Thanks for the heads up." Harry said with a grin "Hermione was still asleep two she has been really tired recently you know with all the emotional stuff going on around here?"

"I bet," Damon said with a smirk and then conjuring a coffee cup "if you have worn your girl out just say so there were silencing charms so I am not creeped out."

"Me and Hermione aren't together," Harry said and Damon raised an eyebrow at him "seriously we aren't."

"Ok," Damon said and left it at that.

A little later Hermione came out and stole some of Harry' toast on her way to the bathroom which caused Damon to laugh as Harry didn't say anything about it.

"Dude she has you so whipped," Damon said "it's quite sad really,"

Harry simply shook his head and then Damon' bedroom door banged open and the bloody, sweaty disgusting shirt hit Damon in the back of the head with force.

"Morning Dora," Damon said not turning around but he knew that she was pissed at him right now for the shirt thing.

"Damon," she practically snarled "can I have a word with you?"

"Course Dora," he said and turned around and quickly fired off a shield charm and three curses hit it and dissipated "nice try."

"I am going to kill you," Tonks said throwing herself at him but he caught her in his strong arms and a he held her he began tickling her sides.

"Get off Damon," Tonks said in between laughs squirming trying to get out of his reach but he was just simply too strong for her to force her way out of his arms.

"Nope," he said "you threw my shirt at my head,"

"You put it on mine," she said back and he had to concede she had a point so his grip slackened and he put her back on her feet, "thank you."

Then Hermione came out of the bathroom and handed Teddy over to Tonks

"I have bathed him and changed him," she said "all that is left for you to do is feed him."

"Thanks Mione." Tonks said happily taking her son "have you been good for your auntie Mione Ted?" the little boy then laughed and began babbling as only a baby could which was mainly gurgles at this point but Tonks still paid attention to her son and seemed to nod at the appropriate times.

"No problem," Hermione said plopping down in between Damon and Harry on the couch and stealing the TV remote from Damon and changing it to the news,

"Oh no you didn't," Damon said "I was watching Si on the TV and you turned over,"

"So you know him," Hermione said

"I like the show," Damon said with a roll of his eyes "plus you didn't ask to turn over you just turned over to remote please."

Hermione seemed to want to keep the remote but didn't think that she knew Damon enough to stay alive if she didn't give it to him so she did the only thing that she could think of, she threw it to Harry. Harry then quickly passed it to Tonks who put it behind her back.

"Tonks," Damon whined "they are being mean give me the remote,"

"We had to put up with your shows all night last night," Tonks said "we just wanted to see the news so that we would know if we were ok to fly today."

"Fine," Damon said petulantly and folded his arms over his chest like a spoilt child who didn't get his own way.

"We have to leave in like 20 minutes," Damon said looking at his phone "that is what my phone says anyway everyone magically pack your crap and be ready to go."

"Yes sir," Harry said with a mock salute that made Damon laugh as he and Hermione turned and went back in the spare room.

"What about this place?" Tonks asked Damon "are you keeping it? I mean it's your home."

"Truthfully?" Damon said "when I came here I hated this place, the walls are thin, the floorboards creak and there is a party downstairs every week, but it was home and I grew to like it, love it even."

"What happened to you?" Tonks asked looking up at her giant friend "you use to be so full of laughter and fun, now it seems almost gone."

"I don't know." Damon said truthfully or what Tonks presumed sounded like it was truthful "I think I lost my smile, you helped me find it again though,"

Tonks then smiled and pulled her best friend into a one armed hug,

3 hours later they where on a plane home.

Hermione and her parents on the right side of the plane with Damon, Tonks and Harry in the middle row and Tonks had Teddy in her arms. The air stewardess had tried to tell Tonks it was against policy for her to do so as children under one that flew where all put together in a child area on a magical plane but Tonks told her that if she had to fill out a form to clear the airline of any legal form that she had to so that she could keep Teddy with her and when that didn't work Damon flashed his Auror badge and they allowed them to keep Teddy with them.

"I so love being able to do that," Damon said with a smirk.

"Course you do," Harry said with a grin "it makes you feel important."

Damon shook his head and reached around Tonks to slap Harry on the back of his head, in the past couple of days Damon and Harry had become very good friends almost like a big brother and a little brother but it made Tonks feel more comfortable with the two of them knowing that they could get on well as she saw Harry as her little brother almost and the fact that Damon got on with Harry as well reinforced that as she had the feeling that Damon would be around her for a very long time and she didn't want the pair of them fighting as it wouldn't be a good environment to bring Teddy up in.

When they got off the plane they saw Charlie Weasley waiting for them with a bunch of aurors and his brother Percy.

"This isn't good," Tonks said turning to Damon "they must be after us."

"Apparate off of the plane," Damon said "Hermione take your mum, Harry you take Dan and Tonks you take Teddy to your mum's"

"Where are you going to go?" Tonks asked him already knowing the answer.

"To meet my welcome wagon of course," Damon said with a grinHaHa


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Hermione apparated her parents back to their house and collectively breathed a sigh of relief for the fact that Ron wasn't there as if he was Harry was likely to finally kill him as Ron had seemingly been trying to fight Harry every chance he got and every time he had lost as Harry was just too powerful for him to fight.

There was however a letter addressed to Harry and Hermione individually on the table from Hogwarts.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

Even though you didn't attend Hogwarts last year with other 7th years we are extending the opportunity for all students who had missed the last year of schooling to have the chance to retake their last year. If you were to return to Hogwarts you would be our head girl something which I know has been a personal ambition of yours for many years. Please do not think that I am trying to bribe you into returning with the badge as you truly deserve the position Hermione. If you wish to speak to me about the position or just to give me your decision floo the head teacher' office Hogwarts as myself and Severus have decided to have joint headship over the school this year.

Yours Sincerely

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Co-head teacher of Hogwarts

Head of Gryffindor

Dear Harry Potter,

Mr Potter I am currently writing to you to offer you the chance to be our head boy at Hogwarts for the next school year, myself and Minerva know that you were not a prefect but we feel that you have a credential that all of the other options for the position have as you have real life experience as you fought a war against the dark lord and you survived on your own with only Mr Weasley and miss Granger for a year, how you didn't kill the redheaded bigot I will never know, anyway the only other two options are Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy as Ernie McMillan and Michael Corner are both still unaccounted for, even though you were the first choice we wanted to have worthy other options apart from Miss Granger taking both roles. Also we would like to extend to you the chance to be the teaching assistant to the defence against the dark arts teacher, you are well versed in the spells that are needed by all years and are a respected member of the school community so that is something that we would also like you to consider.

Furthermore I would like to propose a meeting if you are willing between ourselves to talk about my actions to you and also about your mother as I would be able to tell you more about her than other people who are able to tell you anything as I knew your mother before Hogwarts and I went through 7 years of Hogwarts with her. I would also like to inform you that it is I Severus Tobias Snape writing this and this is not a plot by Minerva to try and get us to bury our hatchet even though that is something that I would also like to discuss with you Mr Potter if you are willing to give me a chance.

If you could either reply to this letter by floo or by letter by the 1st of July as it still gives us time to find another professor to take the position or to find another assistant if need be.

Yours Sincerely

Professor Severus Snape

Co-head teacher of Hogwarts

Head of Slytherin

"What do you think?" Hermione asked Harry "should we go back?" Harry could tell that Hermione wanted to go back to Hogwarts as she had been practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she had read her letter and Harry guessed that she had been given the head girl position and he didn't have the heart to stop her from having the position that she had wanted since she was a young girl. Also he knew that she wouldn't go to Hogwarts without him so he knew that he was going back to Hogwarts.

"I guess we are going back to Hogwarts then aren't we Mione?" Harry said to her and she flung herself at Harry and hugged him tightly and surprising them both she kissed him hard on the lips which caused them both to be consumed in gold light again and themselves and the Granger's where transported to Gringotts.

**Damon**

"Be careful." Tonks said to her best friend and then paused before pecking him on the cheek before popping away.

"Right," Damon said with a smirk "show time."

Damon walked off of the plane and down the stairs off of the plane to the floor which caused the aurors to turn and look at him, however Damon didn't seem impressed by the Auror force that had come to apprehend him as he lugged his backpack into his large back and walking towards them with a smirk on his face.

"Where is Potter?" Percy said pompously

"Aw you mean you aren't just here to see little old me?" Damon asked with a smirk "I am offended, I mean you and your brother were treated nicely by my Australian Auror force I come home and I am not even greeted with a welcome wagon how offensive."

Then Percy nodded and one of the aurors stepped forward with magic inhibiting bracelets.

"You are under arrest," the young Auror said "hands out ... please?"

Damon smirked at the young Auror and then stuck out his hands so that the young Auror could put the bracelets on him.

"Take me to your leader," Damon said with a smirk

However then he realised that Percy was also smirking.

"Get him." Percy said and two aurors ran at him at the same time and Damon realised what they had done, now he was handcuffed with magic inhibitors they had believe that they had him beat and he had no way out against them. As the first Auror reached him Damon extended his hands and hit the man in the throat with the chain that held the inhibitors together and then kicked the second Auror in the stomach before hitting him in the back of the neck with a palm strike which knocked him to the ground.

The other aurors around him began to realise that it was a bad idea for them to be involved in this especially as Weasley had nothing to do with the Auror force but he had known that they had all taken money illegally and had been able to bribe them, however the fact Damon had just taken out two of them in less than 30 seconds caused all of the conscious aurors to apparate away.

"Nice try Percy," Damon said with a smirk however Charlie moved towards Damon and Damon chuckled.

"Charlie Weasley," Damon said "I bet you thought I would forget you? Well I don't and if you step 300 feet near Dora now I am back I will rip your dick off and make you eat it am I clear?"

Charlie stopped mid step and nodded.

"Good," Damon said and then turned to apparate and remembered that he was wearing the inhibitors "there we go," he said after snapping the chain holding them and then apparated away.

"That's impossible." Percy whispered.

"That's Damon." Charlie said and then fainted from the fear.

A/N

What do you think Charlie did for Damon to hate him?


	15. Chapter 15

**Damon and Tonks**

"Hey," Damon said after he appeared in Tonks' front room and was quickly pulled into a hug by his best friend "I am ok, they tried to arrest me but I kicked ass, you can't stop me,"

"I knew you would be," Tonks said confidently "but there was just so many of them that I panicked I wanted to stay and fight with you but I had to protect Teddy as well."

"If you hadn't have left I would have cursed you," Damon said honestly "Charlie was there Dora."

Tonks tensed at this ever since she had joined the order she had tried and tried to avoid the redhead, no one other than herself, Charlie and Damon knew what had gone on between the three but Tonks wasn't able to be around the redhead after Damon left as with her protector gone she felt vulnerable, she had felt that way until she had fallen in love with Remus.

The problem with Charlie began in Tonks' fourth year, her best friends at the time where Damon and Charlie almost like an older golden trio but Damon was brave and smart and Tonks was loyal and brave and Charlie was pretty much there because he had been in the compartment with them in first year and they had became friends. However in Tonks' fourth year she had learnt that she was a metamorphagus, when a metamorphs powers are developing they have very little control over them when their emotions are out of control so the students that had been her friends had mocked her and called her names such as freak to try and get her to change. That was until Damon found out, that was where he took on the role of being her protector, no one bullied her when Damon was around through the fear of being cursed to high heaven, Damon even went to Dumbledore had asked him to put Tonks' in her own room on the same floor as Damon which only Damon could enter at night so that Tonks was safe.

The headmaster had granted the request because the fourth year had been so adamant in protecting his best friend that the headmaster didn't wish to be the one to upset him and Tonks and forbid them from being friends with each other with the amount of care for each other that they had.

However it was then that Charlie had shown his true colours as he had joined in the mocking and bullying of Tonks which had lead to many detentions for himself and Damon as the two boys were caught time and time again brawling all over the school because of something that he had said about Tonks. Some of the staff were unwilling to punish Damon for it though, Severus Snape who had punished Damon the most was secretly giving him extra defence against the dark arts lessons under Albus' orders so that Damon could join the aurors as Severus had respect for Damon as he wanted to protect his family and most of all his best friend.

Charlie began to become a lot more sinister around Tonks and it was in their 6th year when Damon was in a 'detention' with Snape that it had gotten a lot worse. Charlie convinced some of the 6th year Gryffindor girls to invite Tonks to a astronomy study session, however when Tonks got there she was greeted by a large amount of her tormentors, Tonks was a proficient dueller even then and she tried as hard as she could to fight them all off but she was unable to. They left her a bloody mess in the astronomy tower thinking that they would have the last laugh on the freak however, a 5th year Ravenclaw prefect heard what they had done and rushed and told the nearest professor at the time that Charlie Weasley and a bunch of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 6th years had just been bragging about attacking Tonks. Unfortunately that teacher was Snape.

Snape had moved a lot faster than many gave him credit for and got to the astronomy tower as fast as he could, Damon on the other hand wanted to administer mass genocide of the bullies, he found the Ravenclaws in the library, they may have been smart but they weren't as stupidly brave as the Gryffindors and as soon as it became apparent that Damon was on the warpath they sold Charlie Weasley up shit creak without a paddle telling Damon how it had been Charlie's elaborate plan to fight Damon earlier in the day knowing that Snape would give him detention which would take out the protector and then had the girls invite Tonks to a study group knowing what would happen to her if she went.

Damon then very calmly stunned all of the Ravenclaws but then removed all 6th year spells from their mind and all of the events concerning him in the past hour also making sure that they would fail their exams but also making sure that he would not be punished for it as there would be no proof he had anything to do with it.

He then found Charlie in the kitchen later that night and even though Charlie's plan had been foolproof it hadn't been Damon proof which the taller stronger man had proven as he had beaten Charlie around the kitchen and left him lying in a pool of his own blood outside of the Gryffindor common room after removing all knowledge of Damon doing it to him from his mind.

Then when he visited Snape and told him what he had done the potions professor had surprised him and obliviated himself so that he could not punish the man for his actions or be able to tell Dumbledore about his action as he felt that the actions had been justified and that if he had been in the same position he would have done the same thing to Charlie also.

"I told him I would rip his dick off if he came anywhere near you," Damon said "he knows that I beat the crap out him by 6th year by now I think, that block on his memories was removed when I left but he knew if he told anyone what I did he would have to admit to what he did."

"Thank you," Tonks said hugging her best friend close to her again.

"What for?" he asked

"Just being you," she said like it was obvious and he smirked as he hugged her back. There was only one thing that would make it better and that would be her knowing how much he loved her.

Neither Tonks or Damon knew that Charlie remembered and that he wanted revenge on Damon however Charlie would be no match for Damon when he did eventually make his move as Charlie was a civilian whose only form of fighting was in the war Damon on the other hand was a trained fighter and was capable of breaking Charlie in half, however he hadn't whilst they were in Hogwarts because if he was expelled there was no one to protect Tonks this time Tonks had left Hogwarts and there was nothing at all stopping Damon.

**Harry and Hermione**

When the light died Harry and Hermione were surprised to find themselves and the Grangers at Gringotts.

"Why are we in Gringotts?" Harry asked Hermione as she was the brains of their team and she was more likely to know something like this,

"I truthfully don't know Harry," Hermione said "I am only just registering that you kissed me and now we have moved destination."

"Lord Potter if I may," a voice said and they turned to see a goblin sitting at a desk "my name is Ragnok Lord Potter, I am the chairman of Gringotts, you have been transported here because you have came into your inheritance my lord, you have been bonded."

"Bonded?!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time

"Soul bonded if I am not mistaken," the goblin carried on ignoring the outburst "it normally is activated through a kiss." Both teens then blushed at the realisation that it was their kiss that had caused them to be transported.

"So me and Hermione are soul mates?" Harry asked

"Yes" Ragnok said "your bond has appeared in the book of bonded."

"So what does it mean if we are soul bonded?" Hermione asked

"Basically you can be broken apart." Ragnok said "no spells, compulsions or charms will work on you and when you marry your souls will be bound together,"

"Cool," Harry said

"Harry," Hermione said "imagine what this would do to the Weasleys they would be devastated they would lose us both forever."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Harry asked his soulmate

"I think so," she said

"Ragnok," they said together "how soon can we get married?"

And the Weasley family who were currently brewing more love potions were none the wiser to what was happening.

A/N:

We have made 300 reviews thanks for all the support


	16. Chapter 16: AN

Hi I have had 3 new ideas for stories which I will write at some point so let me know which one of the three you like the most.

Harry and Fleur talk after the 3rd task whilst Harry is in the hospital wing and Fleur pledges that she will help him defeat Voldemort, this leads to Fleur spending the summer at privet drive with Harry and her becoming the new DADA teacher for Harry's fifth year, over the summer both Harry and Fleur develop feelings for each other and begin dating but have to hide it from everybody else. It's HP/FD RW/HG

A Harry is sent back in time story but he doesn't go back in time in his own body he takes over the body of James Potter almost in a quantum leap kind of way but he isn't able to tell anyone he is Harry Potter he has to allow everyone to believe he is still James he is able to change what has happened in time e.g. he knows that Peter will betray the potters and is able to stop him. The ship is kind of HP/LEP.

A vampire Harry story where he is bitten in the forbidden forest at the end of his first year and is sent away to be trained by a vampire on how to control his abilities and urges, he returns in his 6th year to find things to be a little bit different. Angel crossover HP/KB


	17. Chapter 17

**Weasleys**

Percy had taken Charlie home after what Damon had done figuring that his mother could just as easily look for a concussion as well as any healer and also his mother wouldn't tell the ministry what he and Charlie had planned to do to Harry and Tonks when they had returned.

The plan had been to stitch Potter up in leading him into a fight and then having aurors arrest him then dosing Tonks with love potion and making her marry Charlie and then killing the werewolf's brat. However like in Australia they had ran into an over 6 foot tall road block. Damon was a different breed of animal all together and he would do anything to keep Tonks safe. The fact he had wiped out two guys in less than 30 seconds with no magic was scary and the fact he broke the cuffs was even worse no one had ever done that with brute force.

The Weasleys then came up with a new plan, they would find Harry and Hermione, they would kidnap Hermione and keep her at the burrow and they would bind Ginny to Harry so that he couldn't go anywhere without her and then they would kill Damon.

Little did they know that their plan like the others before it would fail just as badly.

**Hermione**

"Hermione," her mother said "are you sure that you want to marry today dear?"

"Yes mum." Hermione said "and this is just completely registering the bond, we could always have a muggle ceremony as well but so long as I am with Harry I don't care how we are married so long as we are married."

"I can understand that." Emma told her daughter "I just didn't want you and Harry to make a mistake because you simply wanted to be married to Harry, however if this is something that you are sure that you want to do then me and your father will do nothing to stop you."

Hermione then hugged her mother tightly as she had thought that her parents would allow her to marry Harry as they hadn't really known Harry long enough and she thought that her parents would think that they would be too young to be married. However Emma Granger had just wanted to see her daughter happy and if Harry made her daughter happy there would be no way that she or her husband would stand between them as if the push came to shove they knew that Hermione would probably choose Harry over them.

"So where is Harry?" Hermione said

"He said about asking someone to come to the wedding," Emma Granger said "a Tonks?"

Hermione smiled at this, she knew that as she had her parents Harry would want to have someone that he felt was family and the fact that Tonks had married his honorary uncle that made her his honorary aunt and therefore he would want her to be at his wedding.

"Oh," Hermione said "I wonder if we have time to go and get robes rather than just marrying in our own clothes."

"I should imagine that you will have time dear," Emma said kindly to her daughter.

Meanwhile Harry was at the Tonks residence talking to Tonks and Damon.

"Are you insane?" Damon said "you want to get married today? Why rush it you could have a big wedding I mean everyone wants to have their big wedding."

"We just want to be married," Harry said "plus if we are married it is safer for myself and Hermione against the Weasleys and I just want to keep her safe,"

Damon shook his head but he knew that Harry was right, he knew from firsthand experience when a Weasley wanted something they wouldn't stop until they got it or if they couldn't have it anymore, Tonks was an example of that.

"So you want us to come with you?" Tonks asked him "as like witnesses?"

"I want you to come with me like my family," Harry said "because I am Sirius' godson he named me the head of the Black family, Albus told me when I was at Hogwarts, so I am your head of family, so I want you to come to the wedding with me, plus Remus was family and you were Remus' family so therefore you are my family,"

Tonks then hugged the young man as tears began to fall down her face, she hadn't been expecting Harry to treat her this way, to be honest she had expected Harry not to see her that way but Harry was constantly proving that he cared for Tonks as he had taken her and Teddy to Australia with him and Hermione and was making sure that Tonks was safe because of the fact that that Remus was gone didn't mean that Harry would abandon Tonks and this proves it.

"Thank you," Tonks muttered into Harry's shoulder with tears falling from her eyes.

"Who else would I have stand with me?" Harry said with a smile "the Weasleys? The Dursleys? I can think of no one better than you to stand with me Tonks."

Damon couldn't help be happy that Harry was looking out for Tonks after all Damon had been gone for years in which himself and Tonks had changed, even though they had reconnected instantly that didn't mean that they were able to go back to how they use to be straight away. Damon wanted to be able to hell he loved Tonks and he would do anything for her, that hadn't changed at all, this time however he wasn't going to let Tonks go last time he had left and left Tonks behind, this time he had no intention of doing that.

"What about me?" Damon asked Harry "am I welcome at the ceremony?"

"Of course," Harry said "I wouldn't have come over to ask if you couldn't I would have had Gringotts send a letter with a portkey which they have done for other things which they offered, I wanted to do something myself so that it was more personal.

Tonks nodded at this and said.

"So do you have a suit and a dress?"

"We will do it when I get back," Harry said and apparently that was the wrong thing to say

"Harry Potter you will have a suit or dress robes" Tonks growled "and you will get Hermione a dress and a ring or so help me god I will kill you do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said with a mock salute.

"Good," Tonks said "let's get you married."


	18. Chapter 18

Harry got back to the bank with Damon and Tonks who had Teddy in her arms and was surprised to see Hermione waiting on him in Ragnok's office.

"I have been thinking," Hermione said "I was going to ask you if I could have a wedding dress? Just because this is my actual ceremony I know we could always have something bigger at another time but this is my actual wedding and I don't want to get married in jeans at least,"

Tonks smirked at the fact that she was right, she knew that Hermione would be like a normal girl and want a dress on her wedding, she herself had been able to convince Remus to have an actual ceremony for their wedding even though it had been a small ceremony that didn't bother tonks as long as it was a proper wedding with the rings and the clothes everything else didn't matter as long as you were marrying someone that you love.

Damon couldn't help but be sucked into the excitement that Hermione and Tonks had, obviously Hermione was excited because it was her wedding but also Tonks was excited as she wanted to see Harry be happy and if Hermione made him happy she wasn't going to do anything that would stop them from being together.

Harry nodded, even though it would be a quick wedding in terms of the planning he wanted it to be a good day for Hermione after all every little girl dreamt about their wedding days, hell pretty much every girl born after 1981 in the wizarding world probably wanted to be Mrs Harry Potter, Ginny was proof of that as was Romilda Vane. However since Harry had been 11 years old Hermione had been the closest girl to him.

He had tried to distance himself from Hermione and had formed a crush on Cho. He had distanced himself from Hermione as he knew if the relationship had gone badly and they broke up they would lose their friendship in the form that they had before that. However now that there is a definite soul bond between Harry and Hermione he knew that he didn't have to worry about his and Hermione's relationship not working as they were bound to each other by their souls and therefore they were made for each other and there would be nothing on this earth that could change that which Harry enjoyed.

Also in a way Ron was right in how Harry had wanted Hermione so that she was something Harry could have, as Hermione was the one girl that he loved however Ron had the loving parents, the little sister Harry had wanted and the large caring family that Harry had never gotten to have, instead however Harry had managed to get the girl that he wanted, he didn't few Hermione as an object like Ron but he also saw being able to be with Hermione as finally something going right in Harry's life as before this Harry's life had just been wrong turn after wrong turn, his parents dying, abusive relatives and everything else in between now and then yet it Hermione managed to change that for Harry.

"I will go with Hermione to get her dress then." Tonks said with a grin "and Damon you can take Teddy with you and get a little suit that we can shrink for him."

Harry and Hermione were surprised that Tonks was trusting her only son with her best friend yet Damon was someone that was trusting enough for Tonks to be able to let Damon to look after Teddy.

"Come here little man," Damon said taking Teddy from his mother, and the little boy giggled and turned his eyes blue which was something that he did when Damon took him, even though Tonks knew that she would tell Teddy about Remus because he was Teddy's father and Harry and Tonks wouldn't allow Teddy to forget his father, however if Damon was going to stick around then Teddy would grow up around seeing Damon more and more as Tonks wouldn't allow Damon to simply drop off of the face of the earth again like he had done the first time.

"That's amazing." Emma Granger said "I don't think I have ever seen a more well behaved little boy than him,"

"Thank you," Tonks said

"You should be very proud of him," Dan said to Damon and he shook his head,

"He isn't mine," Damon said "he is Tonks' and her husband's he died in the war I am her friend."

Then there was a small pause as no one knew what to say as it was a very hard situation to understand as to what to say as Dan Granger didn't want to make himself seem more like an idiot or want to upset anyone.

"Right let's go and get the dresses," Emma said and Hermione nodded and Emma led her husband and her daughter and Tonks away and Damon left with Harry and Teddy.

"So are you nervous?" Damon asked "I mean you are getting married at the age of 18 pretty much,"

"Not really," Harry said "after all I am in love with her and I am soul bonded to her and therefore she is the best girl for me,"

Damon nodded and smirked, he knew that Harry was right, if you loved someone that much than therefore it wouldn't be the fact that you were nervous about getting married as you knew that you loved the person then it wouldn't matter to you.

"I get that," Damon said

"You really like Tonks, don't you?" Harry said "I saw the look on your face when Dan asked of Teddy as yours you wanted him to be yours,"

"Maybe I did," Damon said "but if I didn't fuck it up the first time he might have been mine, if I had came back before now I could have been with Tonks instead of Remus but we will never know will we?"

"I guess," Harry said

"Don't get me wrong," Damon said "I was glad that Tonks was happy with Remus, I didn't want her to be miserable but I am just unhappy at the fact I have lost the chance that I could have had if I had not messed it up,"

"You are getting another chance though aren't you?" Harry said "I mean she is keeping you around it isn't like she is pushing you out of her life again I mean she wants you around therefore there is still a chance for you,"

"I don't know dude," Damon said "she has other commitments to worry about now, she has Teddy to look after."

Harry nodded as they entered the robe shop.

"Yes can I help you?" a young witch said "Harry Potter,"

"Erm hello," Harry said "I need dress robes that look like a muggle suit for a wedding."

"Ok," the witch said "step this way,"

The young witch took Harry and Damon to where the robes where.

Hermione on the other hand was sitting in a dressing room in a wedding dress shop where Emma Granger and Tonks where getting more dresses for her. Then there was shouting and spells being fired and the door was blasted off of it's hinges and Ron walked in and saw Hermione's half dressed body and looked at her lustily.

"Hi Mione." He said with a grin and walked into the room grabbed her hand and apparated away.

Damon and Harry had been walking back towards Gringotts and saw Charlie standing there with his band on Tonks and trying to drag her down the street.

"Hold Teddy for me a second," Damon said handing the toddler to Harry and running straight towards Charlie who hadn't seen him and span him around and as Charlie turned around Damon head butted him and hit him straight on the nose, then he turned to Tonks and pulled her into his arms,

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah," Tonks said "Ron has Hermione but I don't know where they are,"

"What?" Harry said "what are we going to do?"

"You will be able to find her because of your soul bond," Tonks said "just focus on Hermione and you will be able to find her."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes and felt a soft pop and when he opened his eyes he could see Hermione tied to a bed and Ron standing with his back to Harry and walking towards Hermione. Harry quickly stunned Ron and walked over to the bed and untied Hermione and apparated her away whilst using her shirt to cover her.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked her and she nodded

"Thank you," she said "he tried to rape me, I was so scared that you wouldn't come for me."

"You should know that I will always come for you," Harry said "honestly Mione I will never let anything happen to you and I will always be here to protect you."

Hermione nodded as she knew that Harry was telling the truth and that he would always come for her but she had been truthfully scared on what Ron would do to her as she had believed that Ron was her friend but now she was not so sure because of what he was going to do attempt to do to her so therefore she was glad that she had a soul bond to Harry and not Ron as she knew that she had made her right choice in picking Harry over Ron, now she just had to stop Harry from killing him.


	19. Chapter 19

"I say we go and pop him like the little boil on the arse of society that he is."Harry said which Damon and Dan Granger nodded along with, the only reason they had allowed the Weasleys this long without getting the ministry involved was because they had believed that when they realised that Harry and Hermione where married they would then stop. However with the fact that Ron had tried to rape Hermione Harry was no longer in a forgiving and forgetting kind of mood and would rather have snapped the redhead' neck than stunned him but he wanted to make Ron suffer but protecting his Hermione was more important to him.

"They will arrest you for that Harry," Hermione said and he knew that she was right however he didn't seem to care so she stepped forward and kissed him on the lips "they will be punished for what they have done but this isn't the way Harry."

"Azkaban doesn't have Dementors anymore Mione." Harry said "prison doesn't scare him especially when he could get out after a period of time I want to have finality and to make sure that there is no chance of him hurting you again."

A look of anger then crossed over Hermione' face could she not defend herself? Had she not proven herself time and time again to Harry by standing with him time and time again during the war yet it didn't seem good enough for him in this case as he wanted to protect her and make her feel weaker.

"I can defend myself," Hermione said "I defended myself in the battle at Hogwarts and I did well for myself in the battle so there is no need for you to protect me Harry James Potter like I am a little girl that needs protecting every second of every day."

"I am glad he does though Hermione." Dan Granger said

"Daddy?" Hermione said confused at what her father meant.

"I cannot protect you Hermione," her father said "not here not in this world of magic and spells, I am not a wizard I am simply Dan Granger who is a dentist and the fact that Harry treats you like a princess and wants to ensure your safety and wants no harm to befall you is not something I am going to reprimand him for,"

Hermione then realised what the last 7 years must have been like for her parents, her letters of trolls, basilisks, Dementors, dragons, mer-people and everything else that she had been through with Harry must have made them feel helpless as they were from a different world where they could not save their daughter, Hermione then walked over and pulled both of her parents into a hug and cried whilst sobbing her apologies for everything that had happened which confused them immensely.

Damon had been having a similar argument with Tonks as she too was unhappy with the fact that he had made her feel weak over the fact he felt that he had to protect her even though he didn't see it that way he had just seen red in seeing Charlie and had just wanted to save Tonks and didn't think how it would make her feel.

"I have a father," Tonks said "and I have had a husband, I don't need you to protect me Damon I just need you to be you and that is all I am a big girl now I am not the same girl that I was at Hogwarts I would think that you of all people would respect that,"

"I understand that Dora," Damon said "but I didn't see it like that but I wasn't going to let him hurt you Tonks I mean hell if I hadn't turned up you could have ended up raped or bound to him is that what you want? Do you want to end up like that having no control over your life because I will gladly take you to him before I leave for Australia because I am damn sure not waiting round watching it."

"Enough," Harry said getting in between them "both of you are right and both are wrong can we leave it at that because if it is ok with Hermione I would still like to get married today the Weasleys want to stop us getting married and if we don't we are letting them win."

Hermione nodded at this as she knew that Harry was right after all that seemed to be the plan of the Weasleys today and if they waited longer they were just tempting fate.

The 7 went back to the bank and were surprised to see Ragnok waiting on them.

"I have spoken to Minerva McGonagall because she wished to know if I had seen you," the goblin said "and she has said you are welcome to have your ceremony on the Hogwarts grounds if you so wish."

"Will my parents be able to see it?" Hermione asked

"The wards can be lowered until they have entered," Ragnok said "the wards are set to the head of the school and they can do as they wish with them Albus wanted to hide the wizarding world as he knew that the two worlds where not ready to work together which I agree with to be honest but the wards are in the hands of Minerva now and she can do with them as she wishes."

"Oh," Hermione said and then turned to Harry with a look of hope and love "can we get married at Hogwarts? I always wanted to show my parents Hogwarts,"

Harry couldn't help but smile that this the look she was giving him was simply known by many men as the look which means if you do this for me eventually something good will come your way which you will enjoy very much.

"Of course," Harry said with a smile to his fiancé "I want to see if they have managed to repair all the damage to Hogwarts as well."

Then Ragnok handed them a piece of paper off of the desk

"It is a portkey to the headmistress's office," he said simply and the group took the piece of paper and all disappeared in a flash.

"It is nice to see you back from your trip safely Harry and Hermione I cannot say I am surprised to hear that you are getting married," Minerva said as soon as the group arrived "it is nice to see you again Mr and Mrs Granger."

"Thank you Professor" Emma Granger said

"Minerva please," the headmistress said "your daughter and her fiancé are two of my favourite students of all time it does not feel appropriate to be called professor by her parents, that goes for you two now even though you are still students when we are alone you can call me Minerva,"

"That will take some getting use to professor" Harry said with a grin which caused the group to laugh at the fact it was shown in the fact he was still calling her professor.

"Minerva I need you to look at this," Severus said walking into the room and froze when he saw Damon standing next to Tonks "well I will be damned, Damon Beck."

"Sir," Damon said nodding at the older man and shaking the extended hand.

"Are you ok Severus?" Minerva asked her colleague and then froze "Damon, you have returned to us from Australia?"

"Yes ma'am." He said with a grin "I couldn't stay away forever, I would have come back sooner but I was setting the Australians up with an Auror force of their own I didn't intend to be gone for so long."

"I bet that," Severus said with a small smile in seeing how close he and Tonks stood but didn't make a comment about it as he knew what it was like to lose the person you loved or not to have that love returned which was what both of them where going through right now.

"Do you wish to have a tour?" Hermione asked her parents

"Let us get you married first dear," Emma said to her daughter "is there anywhere they can get changed?"

"Harry and Damon can use my quarters if they wish." Severus said he had decided to return to the potions position now that the war was over and like the first war the head of Hogwarts had vouched for him but this time they had a prearranged letter from Albus saying that his death was planned and that Severus was a good man who helped bring about the death of Voldemort.

"Thank you sir," Harry said

"It is no problem Harry," the older man said with a grin

"You can come to the wedding if you want sir," Hermione said which Harry nodded to also "and you headmistress,"

"I will be officiating the event miss Granger soon to be Lady Potter," Severus said with a smile "it is a privilege of being a former headmaster of Hogwarts we are able to do so,"

"But I will attend also," Minerva said with a smile "this will be the third Potter wedding I will have attended."

Harry was touched that Minerva had shared the information with him and also realised that he had someone else that he could talk to about his parents and he hadn't even though of in the headmistress and felt ashamed of himself for not doing so.

**30 minutes later**

Harry and Damon where waiting with Tonks and Minerva on one side of the altar in the great hall whilst Emma Granger stood surprisingly with some of the other teachers of Hogwarts who wished to see the wedding including professor Flitwick and Hagrid who stayed at the school during the holidays to help rebuild the school. Tonks currently had Teddy in his arms who had Damon's blue eyes and Remus' sandy hair which was a constant reminder of his father but with Damon's eyes it almost gave the idea of what could have been.

Then Hermione and Dan arrived at the door and Severus flicked his wand and the wedding march began in the hall and all turned to see Hermione walking towards Harry who looked like he couldn't breathe. Hermione's dress was a strapless white full length ball gown with no train, the dress even though didn't look anything special it fit Hermione perfectly in Harry' opinion as he didn't care what she had worn as long as he could marry her but the dress accentuated her curves perfectly and the way she had managed to control her hair and do her makeup made her look even more beautiful.

Severus then cleared his throat and began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Harry and Hermione in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. "

Then he turned to Harry and Hermione and said

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful. "

The Severus, if he shall have reason to doubt of the lawfulness of the proposed Marriage, may demand sufficient surety for his indemnification: but as nothing was said Severus said to the Harry,

"Harry Wilt thou have Hermione to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

Harry answered

"I will."

Then Severus said to Hermione.

"Hermione wilt thou have Harry to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Hermione then answered

"I will."

Then after Severus had told him what to say Harry said.

"I Harry take thee Hermione to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Then shall they loosen their hands; and the Hermione with her right hand taking the Harry by his right hand, shall likewise say after Severus,

"I Hermione take thee Harry to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Then they again loosen their hands and Harry gave unto Hermione a Ring then Severus taking the ring shall deliver it unto the Harry, to put it upon the fourth finger of the Hermione's left hand. And the Harry holding the Ring there, and taught by the Severus, said

"With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.

And, before delivering the Ring to Harry, the Severus then said

"Bless, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. "

Then, Harry, leaving the Ring upon the fourth finger of the Hermione's left hand, the Severus said

"Let us pray. Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen."

"I give to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter," Severus said "you may now kiss the bride,"

Harry smiled and pulled the woman that was now his wife and pulled her into a deep kiss which the group cheered as they did so. When they broke apart they couldn't help but blush at the group's reaction.

"Have we got a different song to dance to?" Hermione asked as she led Harry to the middle of the floor.

"Yeah hang on," Damon said and with the help of Tonks he transfigured the two candles that had been on the alter into an acoustic guitar and a chair for himself to sit on.

So nice to see your face again

Tell me how long has it been

Since you've been here

(Since you've been here)

You look so different than before

You're still the person I adore

Frozen with fear

All out of love but I take it from the past

All out of words cause I'm sure it'll never last

I've been saving these last words for one last miracle

But now I'm not sure

I can't save you if you don't let me

You just get me like I've never been gotten before

Maybe it's a bitter wind

That chilled from the Pacific Rim

That brought you this way

(Brought you my way)

Do not make me think of him

The way he touched your fragile skin

That haunts me every day

I'm out of love but I can't forget the past

I'm out of words but I'm sure it'll never last

I've been saving these last words for one last miracle

But now I'm not sure

I can't save you if you don't let me

You just get me like I've never been gotten before

Like I've never been gotten before

So nice to see your face again

But tell me will this ever end

Don't disappear

I've been saving these last words for one last miracle

But now I'm not sure

And I can't save you if you don't let me

You just get me like I've never been gotten before

Like I've never been gotten before

"That was lovely," Tonks said to her best friend and the others nodded, however neither Tonks nor Damon missed the connotation of the song and how well it fit the pair of them

A/N:

I understand it is a muggle catholic ceremony but I figured it was the easiest way to do the wedding so I did it that way, also I don't own Gotten which is a song that is sung on Slash' solo album by Adam Levine of maroon 5


	20. Chapter 20

"Right now we go after the Weasleys," Harry said when they sat back down "now Hermione is safe I want to nail them to the wall to make sure that they cannot hurt us anymore,"

"I agree," Damon said "the faster it is done the less time we have to deal with it" the two wizards wanted the men that wanted their women removing as they knew that if they allowed the Weasleys more time out of prison it could lead to an injury to Tonks or Hermione and neither man wanted to see that happen unless a dead Weasley was going to follow.

"Do you have the right to arrest people over here?" Harry asked "is your Auror licence still valid?"

"No," Damon said "but Tonks' is and she is able to bring me in to help as my Australian Auror licence is all valid and accounted for with me leading the Australian aurors I always made sure it was up to date."

"Yup," Tonks said "now do you want to wait until after your honeymoon or do it before?"

"Before," Hermione said quickly "I wouldn't be able to relax whilst thinking about what they were planning whilst we were gone so if we deal with them first I would feel better about it."

"You heard the lady," Harry said with a grin at the fact that Hermione was now also lady Potter.

"I will go and see Kingsley," Tonks said "he will be able to reside over the trial, Damon you can go and get Ron, Charlie and Ginny in a preliminary trial and then we can get Molly and Percy as well,"

"Yes ma'am." Damon said and she waved her wand over the pair of them and their robes became Auror robes. Damon then smirked and apparated away as he thought about the fact he was back in the saddle of working with tonks on Auror work again and couldn't believe his luck in a sense as the one person who thought he had lost her was himself and it appeared that he was wrong. Tonks had been willing to put behind their past and go back to being best friends, Damon however had wanted to be more than that with Tonks but she was a grieving widow and he wouldn't push her.

He arrived at the Weasley home and was surprised to see them all sitting down to dinner when he knocked on the door, a young man who was missing an ear who Damon hadn't met yet and supposed he was one of the twins stood looking at him.

"Can I help you Auror ... I am sorry I don't know you," the young man said

"Auror Damon Beck," Damon said "I have been sent to collect some of your siblings for the minister so if you can let me in?" the young man moved aside and let Damon into the house and Damon was happy to see Charlie' face fill with fear but Ron being the idiot that he was supposed the minister wanted to give him a prize of some sort or wanted Damon to apologise for what had happened in Australia.

"What do you want?" Molly said rudely "how dare you disturb our dinner."

"Ronald Billius Weasley," Damon said and Ron sat up straighter "you are under arrest for the kidnapping, assault and attempted rape of Hermione Granger," they had decided that they wouldn't tell the Weasleys that Harry and Hermione were married until Harry and Hermione where there so they could see the look on the Weasleys faces for themselves.

"Whatever she and that lying bastard Potter have said are lies," Ron said not realising that he had implicated himself and Damon flicked his hand and magic blocking handcuffs appeared on his hands.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are under arrest for the suspected use of a love potion on Harry James Potter and the kidnapping of Hermione Granger." Damon said and Ginny silently nodded had expected this to come even though she knew she hadn't used a love potion she had used noticing potions which made Harry notice the fact she was a girl more and they were just as illegal. Then she surprised her family and extended her hands and accepted the handcuffs as she silently sobbed she realised Harry and Hermione must have married or been bonded as they where now removing the threat to their union which Ginny was a part of and now she had lost to Hermione she just hoped they would hear her out rather than throw her away in Azkaban for the rest of her life or kill her.

"Charles Arthur Weasley," Damon said "you are charged with the attempted kidnapping of an Auror and assault of an Auror" Damon then lead the two Weasleys to the door "enjoy the rest of your dinner" then Damon and the two Weasley children apparated with a pop.

When Damon appeared at the ministry he was surprised to see Tonks and Kingsley waiting on them.

"We will be able to have the trials once Harry and Hermione have arrived," Kingsley said "as everyone is getting truth serum as this isn't a murder trial or anything to do with death eaters therefore it is easier to do it this way."

"Ok," Damon said "I think if we let Ginny be tried first, she didn't resist arrest I think the sooner this is over for her the better for her it will be,"

"Ok," Kingsley said and then there was a pop as Tonks brought Harry and Hermione back.

Kingsley lead them into a room where a ministry worker was waiting with three vials of Veritaserum.

Ginny sat in the chair she was told to but she wasn't bound like many people on trial where and she gladly opened her mouth for the potion to be poured in.

"What is your name?" Kingsley asked her

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," she said monotonously

"You are 17?" Kingsley asked her

"Yes," she said in the same tone and they knew that the potion was working

"Why did you help kidnap Hermione Granger?" Kingsley asked

"My mother told me that Ron just wanted to talk to her," Ginny said "that they were sorting out their problems and then me and Harry would be able to get back together I didn't realise what he was planning."

"Did you give Harry Potter any love potion during his 6th year?" Kingsley asked

"No," Ginny said "however I gave him notice me potions which are also illegal."

Hermione was surprised that Ginny had used a potion but also was surprised she didn't use a love potion but a potion to get Harry to notice her more as she obviously had feelings for Harry.

"Why not use a love potion?" Kingsley asked her

"Because then the emotions would be fake," Ginny said "mum said Harry just needed a push to notice me because I was younger, I thought that after the war he would come back to me, now I can see that I was being childish, I accept any punishment that you wish to give me and I owe Harry a life debt and will accept it even if he wants nothing to do with me anymore."

Then the young girl began to cry heavily and both Harry and Hermione felt sorry for her and both knew that they wouldn't be able to use the life debt to make Ginny to leave them alone as it was obviously a crush that had gone too far as it had been encouraged by her mother.

Harry then whispered something to Kingsley who nodded and turned to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley Mr Potter is willing to offer you a deal," he said "he will ignore the use of the potions, on the understanding that you seek help over your infatuation with Mr Potter as he assures me he does not share your emotions, if you do this then his life debt to you will not prevent you from seeing him and miss Granger however it will prevent you from interfering with their relationship, do you accept this deal or do I continue with the trial?"

Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione and could see the love that they shared, even though she wanted to be Hermione right now she also realised that it wouldn't be her and that she had lost therefore there was nothing else that she could do.

"I accept the deal sir," she said "I am willing to seek help from St Mungo's does Harry and Hermione wish to activate the debt now?"

"No," Hermione said from where she sat "we want you to get help first Ginny, then there may not be a need for the debt."

Then Ginny was allowed to leave where she had been sitting and Hermione walked over to the young girl and lead her to where she had been sitting next to Harry and let the young witch sit the other side of herself.

"Thank you," Ginny said and hugged both of them.

Then Ron was lead into the chair and was given the potion

"Is your name Ronald Weasley?" Kingsley asked

"Yes," Ron said

"Are you 18?" Kingsley asked

"Yes," Ron said

"Why did you attempt to rape Hermione Granger," Kingsley asked

"Because she is mine," Ron said "everyone knows I like her plus no one would want her, she is a mudblood I am a pureblood I should be able to have sex with her if I want,"

It took Tonks and other aurors to restrain Damon who wanted to snap the redhead in half for his comments and Hermione was currently holding Harry's hand whilst whispering in his ear that had the boy who lived distracted enough for Ron to live to give his answers."

"What was your role in the second wizarding war," Kingsley said "from September 1997 until the end of the war."

"I went after horocruxes with Hermione and Potter," Ron said "but I went so that I could try and have sex with Hermione, around Christmas I left because I got scared and didn't want to die so I went to my brother Bill's house, then I came back to Potter and Hermione about a month later because I thought they may have been getting close, I then helped Potter destroy a Horocrux because he had to live so he could marry Ginny and then we would get his money."

"Who else knew this plan," Kingsley asked

"Our whole family and some of the order," Ron said

"Who in the order?" Kingsley said

"Potter's watchers apart from Tonks because she is Black and she would tell him and Lupin," Ron said. Then Tonks' heart broke, the man she loved because he was a good and just man was in on this plot against his best friend's son.

"Why Lupin?" Kingsley said

"Because my mum gave him love potion to give to Tonks," Ron said "but he couldn't just agree straight away so he had to pretend not to like her back,"

Damon straight up growled at this point as the one girl he loved had been used for some sick plot by Lupin and he was likely to kill to protect her.

Again Harry went and conferred with Kingsley and the tall minister nodded and turned to Ron.

"The Potters have decided that you will spend 15 years in Azkaban." He said "then per the life debt you owe Harry Potter you will have your magic and memories stripped and you will be sent to the muggle world."

Ron tried to plead that the potion made him lie when it wore off but he was silenced by Damon and bound by Tonks and lead out of the room by Tonks.

**Epilogue**

Molly Arthur and the rest of their children excluding Bill where all found guilty of knowing of both plots and got 10 years in Azkaban each. Charlie was given 20 years as he had assaulted and attempted to kidnap an Auror and then had his magic and memories stripped like Ron. Then as Arthur was the head of the family and he owed Harry a life debt Harry was able to bind the family to one debt and every Weasley apart from Ginny and Bill had to stay away from any Potter or Tonks family member until Harry said otherwise.

When Ginny finished her treatment at St Mungo's she began dating Neville Longbottom and they married in 2001. By 2005 they had two children together a son Franklin James and a daughter Alice Lily who Harry and Hermione where godparents to.

On new years eve 1999 – 2000 Damon told Tonks his true feelings which lead to her doing the same and they became a couple also. They married in 2003 with Damon's parents and little sister all in attendance after Damon found them, even though Damon and Tonks both doted on 6 year old Teddy by this point Damon was overjoyed when they had their own little girl Rose Marie Beck who was born in 2004. Charlie Weasley attempted one more time to take Tonks from Damon in 2018 and when he broke into the Beck home and Damon killed him in self defence. Charges were never filed against Damon.

Harry and Hermione went back to Hogwarts after the trials and where head boy and girl together. Hermione told Harry that she was pregnant on Christmas day 1998 which was the best Christmas present ever Harry had decided. They had twins in September 1999. Lily Emma Potter and Daniel James Potter where born September 3rd 1999.

Harry and Hermione had two other children together, Sirius Severus Potter born in 2001 and Arianna Minerva Potter born in 2004.

Voldemort was dead and there was no other threat to the boy who lived, he was married and happy, finally for Harry Potter, all was right with the world.

The End

A/N:

There may be a sequel following the children through school I have yet to decide or a fic on how Tonks and Damon actually got together let me know which you prefer as an idea.


End file.
